Ayanami's Hotel
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Alt-Universe. Shinji y Rei se aman, pero el padre de la chica no va a permitir que esten juntos, Shinji se marcha en busca de madurez dejando a Rei en el solitario Hotel Ayanami...
1. Chapter 1

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

_**::Prologo::**_

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. O al menos eso decía su reloj de pulsera. El hombre joven levanto la mirada y miro a su alrededor. Hombres sentados ebrios por todas partes y mujeres de escasa ropa atendiéndolos y animándoles a seguir bebiendo, sip, un lindo bar en un barrio muerto. Dirigió sus ojos azules a sus amigos de bebida y le dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¡me rindo! –exclamo uno de los cuatro hombres de la mesa. Uno de gafas-. ¡Es imposible ganarte esta noche Shinji!

- tsk tsk… Kensuke me decepcionas… -dijo el hombre de ojos azules oscuros. Tomo otro cigarrillo y lo encendió dándole la primera calada.

- me uno a Ken. Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo dinero. Hikari me matara. –dijo el segundo del cuarteto. Este se corto cabello negro y expresión de fastidio

- Shinji, estas imparable. –dijo simplemente el ultimo, de barba descuidada y largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola baja.

- ¿Touji? ¿Kaji? ¿ustedes también? –Shinji libero un bufido e imito a sus amigos; puso sus cartas en el centro de la mesa, junto con las otras. Al menos, había conseguido un buen dinero-. ¿y que hacemos ahora? ¿Pagamos las cervezas y cada uno a su casa o que?

- ¡¡Shinji!! –regaño Kensuke quitándose las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz-. ¡Es tu despedida de soltero hombre! No puedes ir tan temprano a casa aun que tu "bomboncito" te este esperando en sexy ropa interior negra.

Shinji miro fijamente a Kensuke por largos segundos. Tan largos que los otros tres pensaron que se había ofendido por el comentario del ultimo.

Shinji se puso de pie de improvisto con expresión seria pero un brillo en los ojos

- me voy. –sentencio tomando su abrigo y dándole el ultimo trago a su cerveza- si Kensuke tiene razón, mi despedida de soltero esta en casa y no aquí rodeado de hombres. –dijo divertido al final.

gota de sudor general.

- ¡Santo cielo shinji! Déjate de tonterías y siéntate. ¡Hey! ¡Otra ronda de cervezas! –le dijo a una linda muchacha que paso cerca. Esta le sonrió al guapo caballero de cabello largo y asintió

- bueno… -Shinji se sentó resignado. Sonrió para sus adentros. El destino puede ser muy caprichoso, quien hubiera dicho 15 años antes tendría tan buenos amigos y ahora, a sus 25 contaba con una hermosa prometida y un grupo de grandes amigos. Salud y un salario generoso y estable. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?-. ¿Que haremos mientras estamos aquí? Por que no creo que quieran seguir jugando póquer… jeje…

- ¡no por favor! –gritaron sus amigos levantando las manos en señal de paz.

- Shinji, somos amigos, no? –el aludio asintió- pero no sabemos nada de ti. ¿te apetece confiarnos tu historia? Tu sabes las nuestras. –comento Touji con cautela, hacia años que conocía a shinji, pero nunca supo como y por que llego a donde había llegado.

- bueno… -el hombre dudó un segundo pero al ver la carita suplicante de sus buenos amigos desecho las dudas. Ya no importaba su pasado. El presente le había pagado todo el sufrimiento con creces y ahora solo lo podía recordar con una sonrisa-. De acuerdo… -dijo al fin para alegría de los tres interesados. Shinji sonrió evocando el recuerdo mas remoto de su pasado.

La placenta…

¡No…! espera.

Demasiado remoto… ejem…

Shinji tomo un trago de cerveza y comenzó a hablar con voz clara y suave.

- bueno, supongo que empezare por el principio de la verdadera historia: Cuando tenia como ocho años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. –Vio la cara que pusieron sus amigos y levanto las manos para que se calmaran-. Tranquilos, es tiempo pasado. Ellos trabajaban para un hombre poderoso que consideraban un gran amigo a pesar de la diferencia de clase social. Creo que él también los consideraba amigos pues no puso objeción en hacerse cargo de mi como un segundo padre… bueno… si a lo que ese hombre hizo conmigo fuera algo así como lo que haría un padre… me hacia trabajar y estudiaba en mis ratos libres mas por puro interés que por que el me lo dijera. Así y todo logre salir adelante pero en fin… se los contare desde el principio por que lo mas importante que me paso en ese hotel fue _ella_…

_**-o-O-o-O-o- Flash Back -o-O-o-O-o**_

La gran Cadena de Hoteles de lujo del Señor Gendo Ikari, se había hecho tan popular que solo un idiota no reconocería uno de los hoteles de ese hombre. La cumbre de su éxito comenzó en un hermoso hotel que a pesar de ser el mas visitado, no perdía ese encanto hogareño, era un hotel sin exceso de lujo. _"si quieren lujos. Tengo otros 5 hoteles solo en al ciudad y 40 mas en el país"_ era lo que Gendo decía, Pero no, ese hotel se mantendría en el margen de la belleza sencilla y el lujo extremo. "Ayanami's hotel" lo llamaban en honor al apellido de su difunta esposa y que mantuvo su única hija. allí era donde el siempre meticuloso Gendo Ikari vivía. Eso era un hombre muy apegado a su trabajo ¡si señor!

La puerta automática de la entrada principal se abrió dando paso a un hombre de corto cabello oscuro y anteojos de montura redonda. Vestía con un elegante traje negro que a simple vista se veía muy costoso. A su lado, un cabizbajo pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo en la noche pero opacado por las lagrimas contenidas. El niño no tendría mas de ocho años y vestía con un traje similar pero evidentemente mas barato. Su familia no podía darse esos lujos.

Camino un largo trecho desde la entrada hasta la recepción encontrándose con una linda mujer de corta cabellera castaña

- Señor Ikari! Buenas tardes. –saludo la bella recepcionista de cabello muy corto y expresión inocente.

- hola. Y Ibuki –el hombre señalo con la mirada al pequeño a su lado- encárgate de él por el resto del día, por favor. Tengo muchos papeles que revisar y firmar. No te causara problemas es muy callado.

- me lo imagino, Señor. –dijo sonriente-. _"Con la muerte de sus padres a tan solo unas horas no me extraña que sea callado"_ –pensó la joven mujer

Ikari se apoyo en su rodilla y se puso a la altura del niño.

- Escucha Shinji. –dijo con seriedad-. De ahora en adelante, eres un Ikari, tu nombre es Shinji Ikari. De ahora en adelante soy tu tutor. No tu padre, Tu tutor. –sentencio con la misma monotonía anterior.

- si señor… -contesto el chico con los ojos inundados en lagrimas pero al voz clara y seria. Debía mostrar su fuerza frente a ese hombre… no podía derrumbarse y llorar como lo hacia con su madre- "_tengo… que ser fuerte… por mami y papi…"_ –pensaba el pequeño conteniendo su llanto. Ya le dolía el corazón.

- muy bien. –el hombre se irguió en toda su altura y abandonado al chico frente a la recepcionista de marcho desapareciendo por un elevador.

- hola pequeño. –la mujer lo guío hasta unos sillones cercanos y le hablo con voz amable y una sonrisa sincera. Todo era tan real en ella que por un momento el dolor en el corazón del niño disminuyo, solo un poco, un poquito-. ¿Cómo te llamas? A mi me puedes llamar Maya. –la voz de esa mujer era tan tranquilizadora... Tan maternal…

- Shinji… -murmuro simplemente. No se atrevía a pronunciar su nuevo apellido y el antiguo le causabas mucho dolor.

- Bien shinji-chan. Sígueme, te presentare a alguien con quien podrás jugar.

Shinji la siguió mas por obediencia que por interés de conocer a una nueva persona. No quería jugar, solo quería estar solo y llorar la muerte de sus padres… a pesar de todo siguió a maya sin poner pegas.

Caminaron un largo trecho, abriendo y cerrando puertas, pasando en medio de un largo pasillo con puertas y números dorados en cada una de esas puertas. Al finalizar ese pasillo de habitaciones había otro que daba hacia un lado pero este no tenia puertas. Un lado era pared de un color crema pálido y el otro lado eran grandes ventanales de cristal transparente que mostraba una cantidad de plantas muy generosa, tanto que no se veía hacia el otro lado , solo se escuchaba el chapotear del agua y una ligera risita. Al final de estas ventanas hacia una puerta también de cristal y metal pero estaba abierta. Al cruzarla Shinji contuvo la respiración… aquel lugar era hermoso, había plantas naturales rodeando todo, y en el centro una piscina que si no se miraba bien realmente pareciera un estanque de agua creado por la naturaleza, de entre las copas de unos jóvenes árboles la luz de la tarde se filtraba y bañaba las cristalinas aguas del estanque con su luz natural. Ese lugar parecía un paraíso.

En la orilla de aquel gran estanque Shinji logro ver quien chapoteaba y reía… ahí, cubierta por un traje de baño de florecitas y una toallita sobre los hombros vio a una niña, quizás menor que él. De piel blanca como la porcelana y corta cabellera azul como el cielo…

El corazón del niño se acelero cuando vio aquella imagen, esa niña allí sentada rociada con al luz del sol… tan pura. Y no solo por ser una niña, era como… era un ángel… uno real… de los que tanto hablaba su mamá y…

- Rei-chan!! –Maya detuvo el tren de pensamiento del pobre niño que aun no respiraba y la niña volteo a mirarles cuando escucho su nombre.

- esos… ojos… -se le escapo de los labios a shinji. Aquellos ojos escarlatas… eran imposibles de describir, eran un sueño. Solo eso. Un sueño…

Maya se inclino para hablarle al oído a Shinji

- ella es Rei Ayanami. La hija del jefe Ikari, te preguntaras por que sus apellidos son distintos. –Shinji no respondió, estaba en las nubes-. Je. Bueno es por que Rei tiene el apellido de soltera de su madre. -Maya lo miro sonriente. Sabia que Shinji no había escuchado ni una palabra y eso le alegraba. Quizás, solo quizás, con la mutua compañía, esos dos niños crecieran de manera mas... ¿como decirlo? Normal.

_**Fin del Prologo**_

Terminado: 20/Oct/06

_Notas del Autor:_

Bien, con este proyecto quiero relatar una historia que me contó hace muchos años un amigo que esta enamorado de Rei, (como muchos de ustedes xD) Shinji y Rei están fuera de sus personajes, Shinji mas que Rei jeje por la razón de que en la historia que me contó no era exactamente shinji jejeje...

Ejem.

El dueño de esta idea es Hentaksu O. Nediag (sobrenombre. Obviamente) Yo solo la plasmo, la subo, la edito, vaya, yo soy el autor pero me robe la idea de él xD nah. El me dijo que la hiciera fanfic cuando me la contó. (hace como 3 años) pero no tuve ánimos en ese tiempo y lo haré aquí y ahora.

También me Contó una historia de Asuka y una de Misato. Pero... bueno... luego se vera eso. Quizás.. con un poco de suerte

"La sangre de ningún ángel fue vertida en la creación de este prologo. Vaya. Ni siquiera existen aquí. Pero que rayos mándenme una piernita de ángel a mi camerino cuando tengan tiempo. ¡me muero de hambre!"


	2. Cap Primero

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

_Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. no me demanden. ¿ok?_

_Historia basada 25 en las situaciones creadas por un estudiante de 14 / 15 años en esa fecha. (2003 / 2004)_

_El otro 75 de lo que salga de mi retorcida cabeza de 17 años y 6 meses en la fecha actual._

Duración aproximada de lectura: 8 minutos

_**::Capitulo Primero::**_

con un ultimo y descomunal esfuerzo deposito con suavidad las gigantescas maletas en la alfombra de la lujosa habitación. Era mucho peso para sus casi 18 años de edad

- gracias muchacho. –dijo un hombre mayor a su espalda, cargando un maletín negro y vestido elegantemente.

- no es nada señor Fuyutsuki, es mi trabajo. –contesto shinji cortes al hombre de cabellos grises. Él era el principal contador de los negocios de Ikari.

- creo que tienes razón. –el anciano hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa-. Dile a tu padre... digo, al Señor Ikari que lo veré a las cinco de la tarde, mientras tanto me relajare un poco. Te ahorrare algo de palabras, puedes retirarte Shinji-kun. Según recuerdo tu turno termino hace 20 minutos.

- s, si Señor, muchas gracias. –El joven dio paso a retirarse pero el hombre lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro

- lo olvidaba. Toma. –le extendió la mano y Shinji tomo un montón de monedas y billetes, miro su propia mano llena de dinero y luego miro a Fuyutsuki

- pe, pero... Sr. Fuyutsuki.

- tómalo muchacho, es por molestarte cuando no estabas trabajando.

- eh, g, gracias... –el chico se apresuro a salir. No fuera que el viejo cambiara de opinión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- esto le da un buen salto a mis ahorros... –murmuro Shinji en el elevador. Con una sonrisa de quito el chaleco color rojo y el estúpido sombrero con el logo del hotel que usaba para ejercer su trabajito de "botones".

El sonido del elevador al abrir sus puertas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El penúltimo piso. Un entero piso de un cuarto. Allí era donde vivía. Pues en el último, el piso de arriba, se suponía que vivía Gendo Ikari con su nenita, aun que claro, es bien sabido por todos los empleados del Hotel que Gendo Ikari se pasaba 5 horas en su oficina y reuniones de negocios, 10 en comidas o viajes también de negocios y las otras 9 en quien sabe donde pero en su habitación del último piso definitivamente no, allí vivía sola su hija; Rei Ayanami.

En el momento de que shinji metió la llave a la cerradura la puerta cedió. Estaba abierta. ¿quien podría haber entrado?. Bueno, ya sabia la respuesta, las probabilidades de que Gendo Ikari irrumpiera en su piso eran casi nulas.

El chico entro y se dirigió a su cuarto directamente, alborotándose el pulcro peinado que le obligaban a hacerse para el trabajo y dejando que unos mechones castaños cayeran por su frente. Suspiro antes de abrir la puerta que daba al cuarto donde dormía en su pequeño remedo de departamento.

Al entrar la vio, como suponía; en su cama. Camino y se sentó en el borde de esta. contemplándola completamente dormida. Pero había algo raro. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas para cerciorarse. Eran suaves tal y como se veían a simple vista. Y también había un rastro de humedad.

- _"rastros de lagrimas..." _–pensó con toda certeza. El que ella estuviera dormida en su cama con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas era algo raro. Pero ciertamente ya había pasado antes. Con toda la suavidad que podía, la movió desde el hombro lentamente-. Rei-chan... –susurro con cariño para despertarla.

- humm... –pudo articular entre sueños. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto / tristeza y una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas mientras murmuraba aun dormida.

- _"maldición...que habrá sido esta vez... ¿Gendo¿un chico?"_ –esas eran las únicas razones que la llevarían a refugiarse en su departamento. Aguantando sus ganas de despertarla a la fuerza acerco su rostro al de ella. había que ser sutil

por un segundo.. la contemplo, a un par de centímetros de su rostro, su piel blanca como la porcelana y suave como seda, sus mejillas con un tenue toque carmín producto del llanto y sus labios rozados entre abiertos... invitando a ser besados y probar la dulzura que se adivinaba en ellos...

haciendo acopio de su voluntad y educación que realmente no quería tener en ese momento rechazo todas esas ideas de su cabeza y soplo levemente en el rostro de la chica que reacciono inmediatamente con una mueca de disgusto bastante graciosa.

Shinji se alejo de su rostro justo a tiempo cuando ella abrió los ojos, y, como muchas veces antes, él se quedaba sin aliento. ¡No podía evitarlo! Esos ojos lo atrapaban cada vez que los miraba de cerca

- Shinji...kun... –murmuro adormilada la chica olvidando por un segundo donde estaba y PORQUE esta allí

- buenos días dormilona... –contesto sonriendo con la alegría que en realidad no sentía.

Entonces fue que la chica de pelo azulado reacciono. Estaba en el cuarto de Shinji... donde desde niña iba para no sentirse sola y refugiarse. Si bien no siempre en los brazos del chico, en su compañía...

- eh... lo siento... –la chica se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Shinji con el cabello revuelto y los ojos húmedos. Bajo la cabeza para que él no notara como las mejillas tomaban un tono carmín de vergüenza

- ¿alguna vez me ha molestado que estés aquí? –contesto manteniendo su sonrisa

- n, no... –murmuro bajando mas la cabeza

- anda, levántate, preparare té y comeremos unas galletas que compre esta mañana. –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, pero regreso asomando la cabeza-. Y arréglate el cabello ¡es un desastre! –dijo en tono divertido. Rei se puso furiosamente roja.

--------------------------------

en la cocina Shinji apoyo las manos en el fregadero respirando con dificultad, sus manos temblaban. Detestaba guardar sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de Rei... pero no quería hacerla sentir peor con una lluvia de preguntas, regaños y maldiciones contra el que la hizo llorar... ¡¡Maldito fuera su nacimiento quien quiera que fuera ese desgraciado!!

Soltó un bufido y se lavo la cara para calmarse y preparar el té.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si el té era para ella o para el mismo...

Cuando ella llego tenia el cabello levemente mojado y en condiciones mucho mejores que hace unos minutos, su uniforme escolar estaba totalmente arrugado por dormir con él y los ojos enrojecidos por llorar.

Tomaron el té y las galletitas en silencio. Shinji sentía su corazón apretado y que le costaba respirar. Iba a explotar... en cualquier momento iba a explotar estaba seguro...

Rei al terminar con su taza de té soltó un largo suspiro. Había mantenido la cabeza gacha todo el rato y solo en ese momento miro a Shinji a los ojos. El chico apretó los dientes y forzó una sonrisa

- gracias por el té. Debo irme. –esas, Ni mas ni menos, fueron las palabras que le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir del piso de shinji

El chico se quedo allí, sentado con cara de idiota hasta que escucho como la puerta principal que daba al elevador era cerrada con un suave golpe.

¿que rayos paso?

¡En ese momento era cuando ella comenzaba a decirle sus problemas, y terminaba llorando en su hombro!

Eso significaba que ella estaba... bien ¿no?

Ella estaba creciendo, tenia 15 años recién cumplidos, ya no era una niña... estaba madurando... pronto seria una mujer y dejaría de depender de él...

Se encontraría un buen novio y...

¿por que ese pensamiento le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca...?

- el té estaba malo... –susurro mirando su taza como si fuera la culpable de su desilusión.

**_::Continuara...::_**

¿cap corto? Sep... xD

la pregunta del siglo es... ¿por que no les pongo titulo? No tengo la menor idea... pero por alguna razón este fic no me provoca ponerle títulos a los caps... quizás por que este cap está muy corto... quizás...

El siguiente capitulo será ese mismo día desde el punto de vista de Rei Ayanami (es decir, será un capitulo narrado en primera persona) ahí se desvelara por que estuvo llorando y por que no hablo con shinji de lo que le pasaba a pesar de haber estado en su cuarto llorando.

Rei esta fuera de su personaje, soy conciente de ello. Pero NUNCA me iré tan lejos como para hacerla una chica popular, escandalosa, y hacerla bailar tabledance en un antro nocturno... la sola imagen es perturbadora...

Jajajaja

y... en honor al fanfic "La que yo amo es..." haré, cuando se me ocurra. Un pequeño Omake al final de cada capitulo (alguien me podría decir que rayos significa "Omake"?)

_**::Omake::**_

El chico entro y se dirigió a su cuarto directamente, alborotándose el pulcro peinado que le obligaban a hacerse para el trabajo y dejando que unos mechones castaños cayeran por su frente. Suspiro antes de abrir la puerta que daba al cuarto donde dormía en su pequeño remedo de departamento.

Al entrar la vio, como suponía; en su cama. Un bulto envuelto en sabanas de pies a cabeza, no estaba 100 seguro... ¿pero quien mas que Rei estaría allí?

- Rei-chan... –susurro shinji con suavidad moviendo al cuerpo bajo las cobijas-. Rei-chan... –insistió. Al ver que no se movía quito la sabana y salto hacia atrás con horror-. ¡¡¡GENDO-SAMA!!!

Allí, acostado en su cama adoptando una pose seductora estaba Gendo Ikari vestido en un sugerente (¿o repugnante?) traje Sadomasoquista y con botas de tacón de aguja

-Ven aquí shinji-chan... – con voz suave y seductora lo llamaba con la mano. Mientras tomaba con su otra mano un látigo negro de cuero

Shinji no soporto y se puso a vomitar allí mismo...

_**::Das Ende Omake::**_

_jejeje ahora... a los Reviews!!_

_**Angelik:** bueno, me alegra que te gustara la historia, aqui tienes un capitulo corto, pero al menos e suna continuacion xD gracias espero te guste!_

_**FoX:** foooooooooxxxx!!!! hola hombreeeee te recuerdo por dos cosas: 1.- tus menciones y reviews en mi otro yo y tus propios fics que me gustan mucho, ok, solo he leido ANTIHEROE y... eh... uno que tine titulo en ingles XD no lo recuerdo bien, dos capitulos, de un tipo normal que se mete al mundo de evangelion... ¡¡me interezo muchisimo ese fanfic!! no se si te deje review, no recuerdo. pero en todo caso me encantaria ver el siguiente capitulo o si te parece buena idea ayudarte con él :P_

_volviendo a lo mio, me alegra que te interezara, por ahora el fic estara algo flojo, y en general la idea es mucha miel y nada de drama. pero yo soy el autor y puedo mutilar un poquito la idea XD_

_**Storywriter11:** jejeje ¿te gusto el nombre? jajaja la verdad fue lo unico que se me ocurrio ya que basicamente las raices de todo el lio de la trama esta montado dentor de ese hotel, ahi es donde todo comienza y quien sabe en donde finalice... ok, yo se donde finaliza pero no lo dire xD_

_espero que te agrade este capitulo que, aun que corto, me sirve mas bien para hacer notar desde donde en verdad estaran enfocados los proximos capitulos. no seran todos, pero lso proximos estan enfocados en ese tiempo de shinji con casi 18 y Rei con 15. wehh... estoy parloteando.. eso es malo xD adios! esperoq ue te guste el capi dejame reviews!!_

_"no puedo huir...no puedo huir...no puedo huir...no puedo huir...¡OK! SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE!! patitas pa' que las quiero!!!!"_


	3. Cap Segundo

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. no me demanden. ¿ok?

_Historia basada 25 en las situaciones creadas por un estudiante de 14 / 15 años en esa fecha. (2003 / 2004)_

_El otro 75 de lo que salga de mi retorcida cabeza de 17 años en la fecha actual._

_**::Capitulo Segundo::**_

Lo primero que llego a mi mente en el momento de despertar fue ese molesto sonido que hacia el reloj despertador ¿quien invento ese sonido? ¿un masoquista?

Lo segundo, revisión completa del entorno. Detuve el despertador y termine de abrir los ojos, me senté en la cama y mire mis pies sin mirarlos realmente aun que... si los miraba bien... ¿esa piel es normal? Soy tan pálida que a veces me doy miedo pero él dice que es muy bonita mi piel... y él siempre es sincero conmigo.

-- Shinji-chan... –me sorprendí a mi misma soltando un suspiro con su nombre aun que... últimamente, a mi pesar, pasaba muy seguido.

Mire la hora con fastidio real. Un nuevo día, detesto las mañanas... me pregunto si a mamá le habrían disgustado también.

O quizás es cosa heredada de papá...

...Papá

Mire la foto que descansa en mi mesita de noche junto al despertador y la tome entre mis manos, allí esta papá con una sonrisa que no le he visto jamás, una sonrisa de pura felicidad y amor; a su lado una mujer de cabello castaño corto con una sonrisa parecida, llena de amor y ternura, esa mujer tenia la palma de su mano acariciando su hinchado vientre; técnicamente esa soy yo...

¿Donde quedaron esas sonrisas y esa felicidad?

Cada mañana me pregunto lo mismo y miro de igual manera esa foto...¿ahora se entiende por que detesto las mañanas? Creo que si.

Una nueva alarma me alerta que se me termina el tiempo para llegar a la escuela así que me apresuro.

Mi lugar en el salón de clases es hasta el fondo junto a las ventanas que dan al exterior donde se pueden mirar los árboles y el cielo.

-- ¡oye, Ayanami-san! –Noto al chico que se me acerca en el cambio de hora, pero no me molesto en mirarlo.- Ayanami, he estado pensando… tengo dos boletos para el cine y…

-- no. –le corte

-- p, pero.. Aun no he dicho nada… -lo mire esta vez, el cabello café muy bien peinado y esos ojos como avellanas. Es guapo, si, pero realmente no me interesa.

-- no veo que caso tiene pedirme una cita si siempre las rechazo. –dije sin demostrar expresión en mi cara. Él forzaba una sonrisa.

-- Ayanami… -su voz sonaba peligrosa. Acerco su cara a la mía y hablo con los dientes apretados- algún día… estarás conmigo, aun que te obligue. –acto seguido me agarro del cuello y me beso con vehemencia, exigiéndome una respuesta. Respuesta que, por supuesto, no recibió. Cuando se separo de mi, me miro buscando algún ápice de emoción, podía verlo en sus ojos, quería una respuesta mía, algo en mis ojos que le indicara que ese beso me afecto.

-- ¿terminaste? –nada, no había nada en mi voz ni en mi rostro.

Furioso, se fue de nuevo a su lugar en el salón de clases, logre escuchar a sus amigos riendo y burlándose

-- Yukito-0 Rei-147 ¡jajajaja!

-- ¡cállense parda de idiotas!! ¡¿De que lado están?!

-- ¡del ganador! jajajaja

-------------

El resto de las clases fueron más que nada molestas. Principalmente por Yukito que no paraba de mirarme sin importar que los profesores lo reprendieran.

Llegué al "Hotel Ayanami" había muchas personas en recepción así que no logre saludar a Maya, pase directo al elevador y me detuve en el piso de Shinji, entré con mi copia de su llave, todo estaba limpio y ordenado como siempre, totalmente opuesto a mi, que siempre tengo un desastre.

Cuando entre a su habitación me senté en su cama y toque mis labios.

Ese beso… no significo nada para mi, sin embargo, yo… y… Shinji, ¿Qué pensaría el? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Yo… ¿le estaba guardando mi primer beso a…Shinji? ¿Es eso? Por eso… ¿por eso me duele el corazón?

Note algo calido que resbalaba por mi rostro y sorprendida descubrí que eran lágrimas, estaba llorando. Me acosté abrazando las almohadas de shinji y llore, llore por que me robaron mi primer beso, pero principalmente llore por… por… por que supe que yo…

Llore, llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Él fue quien me despertó y como de costumbre tomamos té y galletitas. No le dirigí la palabra, no se que hacer, _Diario_, no se como decirle que… que lo amo.

--oOoOoOoOoOo--

Rei Ayanami termino de escribir la fecha del día y cerro su diario secreto para luego ocultarlo en un cajón con llave e irse a dormir con cientos de preocupaciones en su mente.

-- será una noche larga. -suspiro antes de apagar la lamparita de noche y cerrar los ojos.

_**::Continuara...::**_


	4. Cap Tercero

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok?

1,987 palabras TOTAL

**::Capitulo Tercero::**

Habían pasado dos meses. ¡DOS-MESES!, Ya casi ni la veía. Estaba nervioso, no podía pensar bien en el trabajo y ya se había llevado algunas reprimendas de Gendo por equivocarse de habitaciones, olvidar paquetes, llevar comidas a donde no habían pedido, y un largo etcétera, no se podía concentrar y es que… ¿Quién se concentraría con ese par ojos rojos tristes clavados en la mente¡Si hasta se estaba comenzando a comer las uñas¡¡LAS UÑAS POR AMOR DE DIOS!!

-- al menos… hoy es mi día libre… ¿Qué puedo hacer para acercarme a ella? Siempre que la veo parase apunto de llorar, estoy seguro que es por algún chico de la escuela, quizás… la rechazaron y por eso esta triste… yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer¡Ya se!

Shinji se puso de pie y dando tropezones se baño y se puso presentable, bien peinado y ropa casual pero viéndose bien, se perfumo y luego de un par de horas cuando todo estuvo listo, fue hacia el piso de arriba, allí estaba Rei seguramente.

Justo antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, Rei se quedo estática mirando a Shinji y él la miro a ella, estaba preciosa, pero también noto que sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa a la tristeza con solo verlo.

-- lo siento¿vas a salir… con alguien? –murmuro shinji sintiéndose avergonzado y extrañamente desilusionado... ¿Qué ella saliera con alguien no debería alegrarlo?

-- no. –contesto bajando la mirada. Shinji sonrió sin poder contenerse.

-- entonces… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?

-- pero… yo… -musito al subir la mirada con sorpresa y un sentimiento calido en el corazón

-- anda, ten una pequeña cita conmigo¿vale?

-- ¿cita…? –sus mejillas se tiñeron- si tu quieres…

Shinji la tomo de la mano y Rei no pudo más que enrojecer. No sabía como reaccionar, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba feliz.

-- es sencillo pero significa mucho para mi…

-- ¿pero Shinji… este no es el camino a…?

-- Si…

Cuando llegaron, Rei vio una mesa cuadrada justo al lado del lago artificial. La mesa tenia un mantel blanco, una vela aromática que perfumaba deliciosamente el aire natural y platos para dos personas. Los árboles ya habían perdido la mayoría de sus hojas con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina y el agua del lago estaba tan helada y podía llegar a cristalizarse, solo ligeramente y en las noches frías. Pronto comenzaría a nevar.

-- este lugar… ¿preparaste esto… para mi? –si, definitivamente estaba feliz.

-- si. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Es nuestro pequeño paraíso.

Ciertamente, ese lugar era el pequeño paraíso dentro del hotel. Ese "paraíso" reservado para intimas personas, pero como ningún ser vivo era intimo a Gendo Ikari desde su esposa, ahora siempre estaba vacío. Era un lugar amplio, los árboles cubrían en su mayoría las paredes de concreto que lo rodeaban, la piscina adornada hasta lo más profundo en verdad parecía un lago hecho por la naturaleza o quizás una poza de esas interminables. Solo hacia falta una cascada…

-- espero te guste, me esmere en preparar lo que mas te gusta.

Rei sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro cada minuto que pasaba con shinji y escuchaba su voz a lo largo del almuerzo. Estaba delicioso y tener conocimiento que se esmero por ella lo hacia todo aun mas rico.

--oOoOoOoOoOoOo--

Shinji se tumbo de espaldas en su cama con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro después de trabajar. Era mas que obvia la razón, hacia algunas semanas que salía de compras con Rei, compartían cenas en su piso o el de ella, incluso la había ido a buscar a la escuela cuando salía temprano de trabajar. Había decidido salir con ella con la intención de hacer que se olvidara de cualquier rechazo que hubiera hecho infeliz.

Pero lo más sorprendente era que eso poco le interesaba últimamente, después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Al fin admitió que no lo hacia por buen samaritano, era su interés personal. Poco a poco… de Rei… él…

Shinji se paro de su cama de un salto, ella también mostraba interés, la veía sonrojarse y la sentía mirarlo cuando ella creía que el no se enteraba, incluso una vez, casi por accidente, estuvo cerca de besarla. Jamás creyó que el mundo fuera tan hermoso.

Miro hacia la ventana y la nieve caía sutilmente sobre la tierra. Sonrió con esperanza, se abrigo muy bien y saco unos patines para hielo

----

Por vigésima vez en una hora, Rei se dio de bruces contra el hielo, se paro adolorida y trato de pararse, si se hubiese parado a pensarlo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que querer patinar sobre hielo de un día para otro era una tontería, pero ya tenia los patines, solo le faltaba aprender. Resbalo y callo de sentón, otra vez

-- ¿estas bien? –dijo Shinji llegando a su lado y ayudándole a pararse

-- Ah… Shinji-kun

-- ¿Shinji Kun? Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese "kun" de lado –el chico sonrió y literalmente la cargo y la poso de pie sobre el hielo- que ligera eres…

Rei estaba más que sonrojada¿Por qué el frío se había ido de pronto?

-- venia a patinar un rato, no esperaba encontrarte… jeje, creo que tienes problemas con esto ¿quieres que te enseñe?

-- si…

-- bien, es muy sencillo, tienes que impulsarte y dejarte llevar, un pie delante del otro y el cuerpo relajado. Inténtalo, te atrapare si caes

-- bien.

Rei lo intento, se tambaleo un poco pero logro moverse un par de metros

-- ¡Muy bien! Es muy fácil ¿lo vez? Tienes talento nato.

-- solo tengo un muy buen maestro. –rió Rei

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora tan rápido que ninguno se percato. En un mal giro Rei perdió el equilibrio y resbalo, Shinji logro atraparla tomándola de su delgado talle pero tiro tan fuerte de ella que el resbalo y se la llevo consigo.

-- Al menos… amortigüe tu caída… -dijo con humor y una bella jovencita sobre él

Shinji se extraño de que ella no le contestara y miro fijamente su cara. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, los labios rosas entre abiertos y sus dos rubíes mirándole los labios.

-- Rei… -musito Shinji con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido

Rei acero un poco mas su cara, llegando a tomar el calido aliento de shinji con su boca, era una sensación agradable, pero quería algo más. Shinji reacciono antes que ella y sus labios se fundieron en un contacto ligero, Shinji movió su boca sobre la de ella por puro instinto, la beso, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios como su fuera el manjar mas delicado del universo, Rei le respondía y una parte de ella agradeció el estar tirados sobre el hielo por que con ese contacto sus rodillas hubieran flaqueado.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, apretando mas el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo propio, el calor que manaba era incomparable y la miel de sus labios era adictiva.

-- te quiero… -la escucho susurrar entre besos. Shinji simplemente no vio necesario el responderle con palabras y prefirió demostrárselo a partir de ese día.

Justo a la entrada del nevado lugar, una figura intimidante por su gran porte y presencia, miraba a la feliz pareja desde unos anteojos oscurecidos de montura redonda. Se los acomodo mejor en el puente de la nariz y dando media vuelta se alejo del lugar con los puños apretados. Debía hacer una llamada.

_**::Continuara...::**_

**Omake:**

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora tan rápido que ninguno se percato. En un mal giro, Rei perdió el equilibrio y resbalo, Shinji logro atraparla tomándola de su delgado talle…

-- ¡¡KYYAAAAAAAA¡Suéltame, PERVERTIDO¡¡SEGURIDAD!!

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir nada unos 20 hombres vestidos de negro lo separaron de Rei y le dieron una paliza que hizo gemir a sus ancestros.

**Omake 2:** ¿Alguien me podria decir que &$$&$" significa es apalabra?

Recuerdo que lo hago en honor a "la que yo amo es…" si fuera solo por mi, le pondría otra palabra XD.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, apretando mas el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo propio, el calor que manaba era incomparable y la miel de sus labios era adictiva.

Entrelazaron las piernas y se acariciaron, el beso y las caricias de volvieron mas y mas intimas… de pronto su cuerpos se calentaron tanto que el hielo que los sostenia se trizo y se hundieron al agua helada.

Dos semanas después encontraron los cuerpos congelados de los dos jóvenes.

Omake del Omake:

Al caer al agua siguieron con sus besos y caricias tanto que el hotel en menos de dos minutos ya tenia Aguas termales.

**--Notas del autor--:** Me demore algo…. ¿Eh?

Se que no tengo excusa y que subir dos capitulos no lo compensa (principalmente por que el anterior consta menos de 845 maravillosas palabras xD)

Asi que, no tengo mas que ofrecer solo mis disculpas, y decir que yo no tengo un horario fijo de publicación, y no es que tenga escaso tiempo para escribir (por que me sobra) es solo que me atoro xD

Ahora mismo, (ya he contado bien) Tengo por terminar

**Ayanamis Hotel**: se podria decir que es mi prioridad ya que es el que publico

**Amor de Peluche:** Una readaptacion personal de "Aoshi peluche" (de Misao-21) que lo ago por puro placer XD

**Inmortal Hunters II:** Un fic mas viejo de lo que se podrian imaginar con 5 capitulos terminados. Trata de hombres lobo y vampiros en la fecha de 1800 (la he recomenzado cuatro veces por que a mi sensei no le gustaba xD ademas que el Inmortal hunters primero es una bazofia ¡pero lo termine! Con… 20 capitulos creo… xD

**K.Y.O. Gaiden:** 5 capis. Un adolescente traumatizado que la hace de Vengador matando criminales y que mantiene lazos de sangre con demonios antiguos sin saber. (y lo mas horrible de todo es que estoy planeando VOLVER A HACERLA. Seria la tercera vez que la recomienzo.)

**Pokemon Shining Trainer**: Esta publicada en esta pagina. Llevo 5 capitulos tambien

**Una Cita inebitable**: Readaptacion de un libro para Rurounikenshin… no he pasado del prologo.

Y otros que no estan activos pero son borradores que pronto hare como:

Ewig (de Eva)

Darkness School (personal)

Divine Curse (personal)

La luz entre las sombras (el primero que hice hace mil años, lo quiero re-editar)

Ninja Gaiden (rorouken)

Entre otros…

Y ¡oh sorpresa! TODOS los tengo olvidados por que no se si me atoro o simplemente me da FLOJERA hacer relleno para divagar antes del climax y lo interezante (en lo cual me aplico, vease prologo y primer capitulo que los hice mas o menos rapido xD)

Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, tambien estoy creando mi juego de rol por dados de ninjas vs demonios y haciendo una especie de "kenjutsu" para mi personaje, ademas de 4 juegos de rol por foro en los que participo activamente.

¡vaya! No sabia que tenia tantas cosas por hacer… rayos! xD

Me desvié un poco del tema….ejem…

**--------------------------------------**

**El proximo capitulo: **

El tiempo transcurrira y la efimera felicidad sera borrada por una persona de corazón congelado.

Él no es digno de ella… y ella… llora destrozada.

"No te amo"

Shinji se marcha del Hotel Ayanami en busca de algo.

"Todo sale justo como lo planee"

Una extraña mujer envuelta en ropa fina.

"me has recordado a mi hijo… ahora tendría mas o menos tu edad"

-------------------------------------

¿me dicen que les parecio la forma en que anuncio el sigiente cap? xD a mi me gusto, muy enigmatica, dice mucho pero no dice nada. Lo que esta entre comillas son palabras que diran los personajes jejeje.

¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo en el Hotel Ayanami!

Y por favor…

¡No lo esperen de pie! XD

_¡gracias! y... ¡perdon! a los que me dejaron review _

ran-chan¡hey! por que solo me dejas review por que no aguantas esperar ¬¬... nah bromeaba, aveces hago eso xD principalmente por que no leo los fics en la pagina, los copio y me los llevo a casa xD gracias por dejarme mensaje

Angelik: me hechaste la sal o algo? xD ni me llego la inspiracion pronto ni llego el cap pronto xD personalmente el capitulo que acabas de leer me gusto mucho, el anterior se me hizo tedioso... creo que por eso esta tan corto

Jiraiya-Sama: waaaa un review de Jiraiya-Sama... me siento como cuando Blankaoru me dejo review!! que emocion! XD ah mi coraozn!! me muero XX

sep, tene nombre de cancion XD gracias por leerme.

amoranime: gracias

AnGeLiKA: espero que te guste el cap tercero (por que el segundo lo dudo XD) gracias ¡bye bye!

0FoX0: que ondaaaaaaaaaa xD gracias por dejare mensaje, espero te guste el capitulo 3 (el segundo lo dudo xD) gracias, nos estamos leyendo


	5. Cap Cuarto

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok?

**::Capitulo Cuarto::**

Querido Diario:

¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Lo se, lo se. Comienzo tus paginas así desde hace meses ¡pero es que no lo puedo evitar, soy inmensamente feliz! Quiero decir… él me hace feliz… aahh mi Shinji, es tan lindo ¡y besa tan rico! Creo que papá aun no sospecha nada y es que desde aquella tarde patinando… uff! De solo recordarlo el corazón me salta de alegría. Lo amo tanto…

Después de esa tarde casi nos congelamos por estar tirados besándonos, y es que jamás creí que besar a Shinji fuera tan delicioso… en unos días él cumplirá los 19 años… y yo también pronto tendré 17 y luego de uno o dos años podré casarme con quien yo quiera y… bueno… podría decirse que ya decidí

¡No, no lo estoy tomando demasiado rápido! De acuerdo, quizás si, aun soy joven y cualquier cosa podría pasar pero… ¡lo amo! Y el me ama, y cuando lo dice… es tan sincero y dulce. A pesar de que es algo mayor no me exige nada… dice que me esperaría años si fuera necesario y yo le creo, y por su puesto… como no creerle cuando me mira con esos ojos tan azules…

¡Casi lo olvidaba! Maya sabe de nosotros y nos apoya al cien por ciento. Cuando era niña recuerdo que temía que se fuera al terminar la universidad pero parece que encontró su lugar en este Hotel, y justo ahora es de las principales capacitadoras de este y otros hoteles de papá.

Pero bueno, regresemos a lo mas importante; Shinji. ¿Había mencionado que toca la guitarra espléndidamente? ¡Ni yo lo sabía! Me hizo una canción para cuando cumplimos cinco meses y llore de la emoción jejeje

¡Cielos es tarde! Pasan de la una y me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela.

Besos

Rei Ayanami; Tan brillante como la luna llena.

31 de Mayo

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

Gendo Ikari colgó el teléfono satisfecho, le había costado, vaya que si, mas de cinco meses, y pudo haber tardado más, ese fue quizás el negocio que mas tardo en cerrar a su favor y todo se lo debía al destino.

¿Y es que quien diría esa tarde que descubrió a su único recuerdo de Yui besándose en medio de una nevada con ese… estorbo, quien diría que su plan se vería frustrado tanto tiempo…? El viejo Fuyutsuki había estado encantado con esa unión pero su mocoso nieto estaba emparejado con una estupida niña de sociedad…

El hombre maduro se quito los lentes y masajeo el puente de la nariz, al fin había terminado, tanto tiempo tragándose sus palabras… tanto tiempo mirándolos desde la sombra sin poder actuar… pero como gran empresario que era, Gendo Ikari guardaría la compostura y con su sangre fría para los negocios logro tejer una bonita telaraña donde valiosas moscas habían caído… pero había un insecto repugnante en su telaraña… y debía desecharlo.

Apretó un botón en su escritorio- Señorita Ibuki, cuando vea a Shinji mándelo a mi oficina.

-- _Si, jefe._

Y treinta minutos después, tocaron la puerta de su despacho, con una seca respuesta le dio paso a la persona del otro lado, como lo esperaba, era Shinji.

-- buenas tardes, Shinji, sientate por favor ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Shinji se paralizo, ese tono agradable en Gendo Ikari no propiciaba nada bueno, seguramente ya habia llegado el momento…

El joven tomo asiento frente al escritorio de caoba de Gendo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-- muy bien señor, hoy han llegado muchas personas a hospedarse. –hizo una pausa- pero no es por eso por lo que me llamo… ¿no es así? Usted quiere hablarme de Rei

Gendo por un momento mostro sincera sorpresa

-- tan inteligente como tu padre, es una sorpresa que ya lo supieras –borro su sonrisa falsa y mostro su verdadera exprecion, la exprecion que aterraba a cualquier gerente de su linea de hoteles y a muchos otros que temian esa mirada, Shinji ni se inmuto- alejate de mi hija, Shinji

-- no –fue la escueta respuesta del aludio

-- …por que tanto afan? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, dinero? ¿poder?

-- no, solamente la amo.

-- ¡no seas estupido mocoso! –golpeo las manos contra la madera de su escritorio haciendo un fuerte sonido- ¡No tienes NADA que ofrecerle! ¡Eres pobre, no tienes padres, ni herencia, si no fuera por mi estarías en la calle!

Shinji permanecio en silencio, asi que eso era…

-- ella no merece a un miserable como tu

-- Ella merece mas que una cuenta bancaria, Señor Ikari

-- largo… -dijo desesperado Gendo, ese mocoso no entendia nada.

Shinji se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida con un nudo en la garganta

-- ¡espera! –lo paro gendo- Toma tus cosas y vete de mi hotel, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija, o te metere preso ¿entiendes?

Shinji giro para encararlo de nuevo.

-- Le mostrare, Ikari, que puedo darle a su hija todo lo que necesita, si usted lo unico que quiere es dinero… se lo trere, y me casare con su hija, quieralo o no.

Acto seguido salio del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, Gendo se quedo sentado, mirando a la puerta con un profundo rencor y las manos enguantadas convertidas en apretados puños temblorosos de rabia.

---------------

Rei salio del ascensor con su uniforme aun cubriendo su blanca piel, tarareando saco su llave y justo cuando habria la puerta de Shinji esta se abrio primero, mostrando a su querido novio con una mochila enorme a sus espaldas, un estuche de guitarra en su mano izquierda y una expreción triste. Su primer impulso fue besarlo, pero no encontro aquella calides en los labios masculinos.

-- ¿Qué pasa?

Shinji la miro, vio el amor en los ojos rojos de la joven… y los propios reflejaron una gran gama de sentimientos entremezclados.

-- me voy del hotel…

-- ¿Qué? –la sonrisa de Rei fue reemplazada por una cara de extrañesa- ¿A dónde vas?

-- No lo se…

-- Espera… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuando vuelves? -la cara de Rei se transformo, la alegria era reemplazada poco a poco por el miedo.

-- No se cuando… -Shinji se mordio el labio con indecisión. Si le decia la verdad, seguramente se querria ir con el y no podia permitir que odiara a su propio padre. Tomo un respiro y continuo- Quiero buscar algo mas que este hotel… no se cuanto tiempo estare fuera… asi que quiero terminar contigo…

Rei en ese momento dejo de respriar… ¿terminar? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-- Es que… ya no me amas?

-- …no

-- dilo…

Shinji tenia un nudo en la garganta muy grande, apenas y podia respirar, pero debia aparentar firmesa con ella… no podia dejarla años esperandolo, respiro profundamente y se armo de valor, seria la mentira ams grande que habria dicho en toda su vida.

- No te amo… -Rei gimio al escuchar eo, y gruesos lagrimones recorrieron sus mejillas.

-- Pude… haberte esperado…

-- Es justo lo que no quiero…

Rei se hizo a un lado para dejarlo marchar, mantenia los brazos pegados al pecho para evitar el impulso de abrazarlo. Shinji se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso que a ambos les dejo un sabor amargo en la boca.

El joven castaño camino hacia el elevador y entro, volteo y miro a Rei, parada en su sitio, devolviendole la mirada empañada en lagrimas, antes que las puertas se cerraran le lanzo una pulsera de hilos entretejidos muy bonita, con tres cuentas pequeñas adornandole, estaba hecho a mano, por las manos de Rei

-- Te amo… -le dijo a él, cuando le lanzo el objeto y para su sorpresa, noto como una lagrima se resbalaba de los ojos azules justo antes de perderlo de vista.- ¿acaso…? –musito sola, perdida en su mente.

-----------

Shinji cogio del suelo del elevador la pulcera de cuentas, seguramente ella se lo hizo como regalo y planeaba darselo hoy.

-- y yo que crei que no podria sentirme mas mierda… -se puso la pulsera y se limpio las lagrimas- volvere, Rei… solo espero que aun me recuerdes cuando lo haga. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y camino hacia la salida. Se despediria del Hotel Ayanami por mucho tiempo.

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

-- Feliz cumpleaños Shinji. –dijo mirandose al espejo del pequeño apartamento- ya tienes 20 años y no has logrado… nada…

Un año desde que se habia ido del hotel, un año desde que no la veia…

Tenia un pequeño y barato apartamento, lo necesario para vivir, un trabajo de mesero que comenzaba a las 8 am y terminaba a las 3 de la tarde. Ademas de que se quedaba algunas horas extras para ayudar al dueño con la contabilidad, afortunadamente se gano la confianza y el respeto del dueño y asi ganaba un dinero extra. Agradecio los pocos estudios que tenia y la facilidad para con los numeros que parecia tener en la sangre.

No estaba mal, compraba lo necesario y ahorraba el resto, tenia ya una cuenta en un banco que crecia poco a poco.

Pero no era suficiente, Gendo queria cientos, dinero facil, un tipo riquillo no un... mesero que se las daba de contador.

Shinji se vistio, una camisa, un chaleco y pantalones negros, unos zapatos iguales. Se peino tomo el estuche de su guitarra y salio a la calle. Era domingo, dia no laboral y ademas su cumpleaños numero veinte, camino hacia el parque de la ciudad, se sento en una banca y comenzo a vibrar las cuerdas de su guitarra, era relajante, y si miraba hacia el estuche en el suelo a la gente parecia gustarle ya que le dejaban monedas, un dinerito extra no hacia daño… y haciendo lo que le gustaba tampoco, miro a su alrededor, ese parque no era tan grande como el de la ciudad de donde venia, pero era bonito, aun que si Rei estuviera ahí seria aun mas bello…

Sin darse cuenta comenzo a tocar la melodía que uan ves le escribio, era muy suave, y podia palparse el amor en cada acorde.

Un aplauso lo interrumpio y abrio los ojos que habia mantenido cerrados por los sentimientos que le enviaba esa cancion.

-- muy bonito, joven.

Shinji miro a la mujer mayor frente a él, tendria unos cuarenta y tantos años pero eso no le quitaba la belleza de su porte, tenia unos ojos azules claros brillantes y una melena rojiza que adornaba con un sombrero de ala ancha combinando exquisitamente con el vestido de diseñador que subria el esbelto cuerpo.

-- gracias, señora…

-- puedes llamarme Kyoto. –Shinji abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, es por eso que se le hacia familiar la cara de la mujer

-- usted es… Soryu Kyoto Zeppelín… -la mujer por toda respuesta le sonrio maternalmente.

_**::Continuara...::**_

Notas del autor:

Realmente no tengo nada que decir para disculparme, yo tambien como lector detesto que se tarden tanto en subir un capitulo que es relativamente corto, pero cuando mi cabeza dice "no quiero" ni forzandola se puede… aayy… en fin, gracias a los que dejan review y a los que solo leen tambien

En la proxima entrega…

Shinji es llevado a una elegante mansión, demuestra su habilidad y se gana un inesperado regalo, la unica hija de Kyoto aparece inesperadamente recibiendo una no tan grata sorpresa.


	6. Cap Quinto

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok?

**::Capitulo Quinto::**

-- usted es… Soryu Kyoto Zeppelín… -la mujer por toda respuesta le sonrió maternalmente.

-- a si es chico. Oye… ¿que edad tienes?

Shinji se mantuvo en silencio un momento, esa mujer era Kyoto Zeppelín… la mujer mas rica de la ciudad, como lo fuera Gendo Ikari en Tokio… y ella… lo miraba de manera tan… calida… por un segundo Shinji recordó a su madre, ella le miraba de la misma manera antes de aquel accidente donde murieron…

-- ¿jovencito, te sientes bien? –pregunto Kyoko

-- eh?

-- dije que edad tienes –dijo recobrando su expresión risueña

-- esto… veinte… señora Zeppelín… hoy los cumplo…

-- ¿de verdad? –Dijo con verdadera sorpresa- mi hijo… hoy también cumplía sus veinte… vengo del cementerio después de verlo unas horas… -dijo la mujer y termino sentándose su lado, para total sorpresa de shinji

-- lamento escuchar lo de su hijo… -dijo tocando inconcientemente las cuerdas creando una melodía muy leve y relajante.

-- descuida, fue hace ya algunos años, pero gracias por el comentario. –la mujer cruzo la pierna y se relajo. Shinji miraba hacia el frente aun tocando, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo ¿Qué querría una mujer distinguida como ella con él?

-- disculpe mi descortesía, señora Zeppelín pero… una mujer como usted… que hace en un parque en la mañana de domingo sentada junto a un mesero guitarrista?

-- me relajo, estos han sido días pesados en mi empresa ¿te molesta mi presencia?

-- ¡no! Digo… lo siento… es que… solo lo dije por curiosidad…-bajo la mirada algo sonrojado, no debió preguntar.

-- me recuerdas a mi hijo… -dijo luego de un rato la mujer

-- ¿perdón? –pregunto creyendo haber oído mal.

-- Mi hijo… -a mujer lo miro de nuevo con aquella calidez- me recuerdas a él… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-- Shinji Ik… puede llamarme solo Shinji… -dijo obviando su apellido legal, no quería tener nada que ver con Gendo Ikari pero no podría separarse de ese hombre hasta un año mas, cuando fuera mayor de edad…

-- muy bien shinji… te gustaría celebrar tu cumple años en mi hogar?

Shinji se atraganto con su propia saliva

-- ¿pe… perdón? Yo… señora… no podría… ni siquiera me conoce…

-- hago lo que quiera soy bastante mayor para tomar decisiones. Hagamos un trato, yo te invito a comer y les digo a mis cocineros que te preparen un pastel… y tú amenizas mi tarde con tu música y tu compañía… ¿Qué te parece?

Shinji se lo pensó… no conocía a Kyoko Zeppelín mas que por las revistas de sus compañeros y las revistas de Rei en el hotel, Sohryu Kyoto Zeppelín era viuda hacia varios años con dos hijos, el menor que murió algunos años después que su marido, y su hija de veintidós años desperdiciaba su desorbitante coeficiente intelectual en ser actriz y modelo. Según había leído, esa chica había terminado la universidad a los catorce…

Por otro lado… se veía muy sola, ese justo día recordaba con mas fuerza a su hijo perdido y el le recordaba a ese hijo…

-- bueno… esta bien… -dijo al final, la mujer le contesto con una radiante sonrisa que shinji le devolvió, contento de poder hacer feliz a una mujer como esa.

-------------------------

Debía admitirlo, la comida y el pastel habían sido como un regalo del cielo para su descuidado estomago, un año de comer cualquier cosa barata para ahorrar el resto no eran buenos para la salud, gracias a las bondades de los bien pagados cocineros de la mansión de los Langley (el apellido de su difunto esposo) ahora Shinji estaba con la panza llena y el corazón gritando de felicidad… y el pastel… oh dios mío el pastel… Su cuerpo se derritió cuando probó el pastel… y era enorme!!!

Solo de recordarlo se le escurría la baba, pero ya estaba muy lleno como para comer más. Justo ahora estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá frente a una chimenea encendida, y a unos metros frente a él, Kyoko leía mientras degustaba una copa de vino tinto y se deleitaba con una suave melodía de las cuerdas de la guitarra de shinji.

-------------

Toda aquella maravillosa paz fue interrumpida por una persona que entre con prisas llamando a Kyoko con urgencia. Ante la mirada de shinji un hombre de barba descuidada y cola de caballo le mostraba unos papeles a Kyoko…

- esto es muy malo… se perderá mucho con este error…

- lo se, de veras lo siento, creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque con los números ¡maldición solo es una cifra arrgg!

- Descuida Kaji, un error lo comete cualquiera… ya… ya veremos como nos reponemos el siguiente mes… -la mujer trataba de aparentar calma pero realmente por dentro sufría, era una cantidad enorme lo que se perdería con esas cifras mal y no se le ocurría como solucionarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Shinji ya estaba detrás de ella, en una posición similar a la del hombre, mirando el papel, esa acción era una completa falta de modales y se lo iba a reprochar cuando shinji hablo con voz un poco dubitativa.

- si… si ponemos estas cifras arriba y las mezclamos entre las fallas… y si borramos esto y lo hacemos un 35, a lo largo del año serán menores las perdidas… no es como si se eliminaran completamente, pero será mas… llevadero…

Kioko parpadeo un par de veces, incrédula, volteo a ver a Kaji que parecía analizar la idea del chico

- oh dios mío es verdad… ¡Como no lo vi antes!

Kioko sonrió bastante mas relajada- deben ser las dos semanas sin dormir… -dijo reparando en las ojeras de su contador y amigo.

- si, je… creo que debo descansar un poco…

- ¿no te hace falta un asistente?

Shinji, satisfecho por que su idea fue acertada volvió a su lugar frente a Kyoko dejándolos con su conversación

- pues… pensándolo ahora me vendría bien…

- ¿crees que puedas enseñarle?

Kaji abrió los ojos muy grandes- ¿al chico?

-claro, se gano una oportunidad…

- emm… si usted lo dice por mi esta bien, siempre es bienvenida un poco de ayuda, mas aun desde la muerte del Señor Langley… dios… ¿como he sobrevivido hasta ahora?

Kioko rió de buena gana, y mando a su amigo a descansar que se veía que lo necesitaba.

- Shinji… mañana comienzas a trabajar con Kaji, él te enseñara todo lo que necesites…

- claro señora Kyoko… -dijo ensimismado.

- jeje bien. –Kyoko siguió bebiendo tranquilamente.

- …un momento… -susurro shinji- ……………… **¡¿QUE?!**

Kyoko lo miro divertida- que mañana comienzas a trabajar con Kaji, ¡te has ganado la oportunidad, me has ahorrado mucho!

- pe… pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe……

-----------------

Shinji bufo, recostado en la pared de mármol de una gran bañera llena de líquido tibio y relajante. No se comprendía a si mismo, debería estar contento, tenia trabajo donde ganaría mas (si aprendía y lo hacia bien claro) además de que le habían ofrecido la habitación de huéspedes para pasar la noche ya que se había desatado una tormenta afuera… pero por alguna razón sentía que había conseguido todo por recordarle a la mujer a su difunto hijo y eso no era agradable… bueno… ya estaba demostrado que Kyoko no solo era rica y amable… era terca. Tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión era como hablar con una piedra…

¡Bueno! Seguramente Kaji no era así, él si le exigiría y se ganaría su sueldo con ese hombre que la verdad se veía que le hacia falta un descanso… además no se veía mucho mayor que el… quizás… rodeando los treinta?

Sumergió más la cabeza en el agua e hizo burbujas, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y estaba en una casa extraña…

Pero lo que mas deseaba en momentos así era poder abrazar a Rei, besarla y mirar esos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizaban…

En el día podía entretenerse pensando en el trabajo pero por la noche… deseaba poder tener su cuerpo a su lado dándole calor… incluso si nunca habían compartido intimidad, si habían llegado a compartir calor en el sueño…

Salio del agua, necesitaba ir a dormir antes de seguir extrañándola y volverse loco… lo que menos necesitaba eran mas dudas sobre dejarla…

Rodeo su cintura con una toalla y pago las luces del baño, sintió un ligero mareo y apoyo una mano a la pared esperando a que pasara, a oscuras, sintió su mareo desvanecerse poco a poco… suspiro… le pasaba a menudo cuando pensaba demasiado en Rei… quizás eso de que las penas del corazón podían manifestarse en el cuerpo eran ciertas…

Espero en la penumbra del baño quizás cinco minutos hasta que se le paso el mareo y el malestar… mas relajado se dispuso a salir, tomo el pomo de la puerta, halo y…

10 Minutos antes

Abrió al puerta principal con su llave, demasiado cansada como para encender la luz camino directamente a las escaleras y luego a su habitación, allí se sentó en el borde de la cama… necesitaba un relajante baño caliente… se estaba muriendo de sueño, demasiadas horas sin dormir por esas estupidas grabaciones, pero si no tomaba un baño por la mañana estaría peor… debía relajarse para dormir bien…

Se desnudó lo más rápido que sus pocas ganas que le daban. Refugiarse en el trabajo era agotador… pero efectivo.

Con una gran toalla cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, noto las luces apagadas así que simplemente entro…

Lo que no se esperaba es que alguien desde adentro la hubiera abierto exactamente al mismo tiempo y por su estado de cansancio no lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Shinji estaba demasiado aturdido como para notar nada, así que simplemente camino para salir del baño pero se dio de frente contra alguien, no fue un golpe fuerte pero vio que la otra persona se iba de espaldas y por auto reflejo trato de evitar la caída tomándole la mano… Lo que no se esperaba era que su cuerpo no respondiera bien y terminara siendo jalado por la otra persona…

……

Se encontró de frente con dos orbes azules como el cielo de verano que eran adornados por largas pestañas, un rostro hermoso enmarcado por una cabellera roja como el fuego … sintió algo tibio bajo su cuerpo y descubrió que esa persona estaba desnuda bajo la toalla semi corrida que traía y… también noto que su propia toalla no estaba en su lugar… además que podía sentir los senos descubiertos aplastarse contra su pecho, piel con piel, y el aliento caliente contra sus labios, lo que causo una obvia reacción en su cuerpo…

Ella estaba mas que sorprendida, tenia a un hombre semi desnudo sobre ella… quizás era el cansancio pero su cerebro no alcanzaba a manifestar ninguna idea, nada que decir, ninguna reacción… el cuerpo del chico era tibio y… agradable, además que podía sentir como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba igual que el propio… entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero las palabras murieron antes de ser dichas… luego sintió algo… un tacto en la toalla cerca de… cerca de…

Abrió los ojos como platos y repentinamente su cerebro se activo al 100

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

¡PLAF!POW!CRASH!STOMP! ¡¡KATABLUM!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de autor: Una Linda entrada para la siempre adorable Asuka jajaja

Este fue un capitulo mas largo, llevo semanas al filo de terminarlo pero no se me ocurría como meter a asuka xD después de muchos intentos quede así. Lamento la demora y les agradezco sus reviews

No estoy seguro de que sacar en el próximo capitulo. Esperare a que los lectores escojan. Quieren un capi donde protagonice Rei o ver lo que pasara con Shinji y Asuka?

Díganlo en su Review

:Rei:

ó

:Shinji:

Hasta la próxima


	7. VI: El prometido

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok?

**::Capitulo Quinto::**

-- ¡¡jajajajajajajajaja!!

-- ¡¡¡Deja de reírte, madre!!!! –grito Asuka furiosa

-- jajajaja lo siento… jajajaja lo siento!! Jajaja es demasiado divertido!!

Asuka estaba sentada en un sillón y su madre compartía uno de tres cuerpos con Shinji que, cabe decir, estaba completamente destartalado, con moretones, la ropa rota y cara de perro apaleado… mas bien, era la viva imagen de uno.

-- yo no le veo lo divertido… -musito el perro apaleado… digo, shinji

-- ¡tu cállate, pervertido!

-- pero yo no…

-- ¡¡calla!! –rugió.

Shinji asintió y se encogió sobre si mismo

-- oh vamos asuka, fue un accidente… -trato de relajar el asunto

-- ¡¿accidente¡¡Lo dices por que no sentiste su…¡Su…! -se callo y se puso roja como un tomate, Shinji se encogió a un mas con la cara mas roja que una señal de transito.

-- ¿su que? –pregunto curiosa

-- …nada! –dijeron ambos al unísono y luego se miraron; ella con odio y el con pánico.

Kyoko sonrió con picardía y dejo pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que ambos se metieron en sus mentes, entonces ella rompió el silencio

-- y bien, Asuka, ya que viste a shinji desnudo ¿Qué tan bien armado esta?

-- …muy bien… -parpadeo- ¿Qué¡¿Qué¡¿QUE¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!!

-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡jajajajajjajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!

La mujer mayor se estuvo divirtiendo con ellos cerca de una hora hasta que Asuka se encerró en su habitación murmurando insultos por no poder ganarle a su madre.

Después de todo no siempre el discípulo puede derrotar al maestro…

---------

-- joooo entonces viste a Asuka-chan desnuda? –dijo Kaji dejando los papeles que tenia frente a si para prestar mas atención.

-- si… -shinji bajo la mirada con la cara roja pero una pequeña sonrisa

-- ¡vaya¿Y todo esta tan bien como en las fotos que se saca modelando esos vestidos ajustados?

-- mejor…

-- ¡¡Shinji, pícaro!!

-- je… jeje… jejejeje

/Inserte carcajada pervertida del dúo/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Shinji… mi querido shinji, ha pasado tanto… tanto tiempo desde que te despediste de mi…"_

"_He tratado, juro que he tratado, apoyada en mi padre que insiste que te olvide…"_

"_¿pero como podría hacerlo? Si estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de tus ojos…"_

"_He intentado incluso odiarte, pensando en que me usabas para hacerte con el dinero de mi padre"_

"_pero la idea me parece imposible y no ha durado mas de medio segundo en esfumarse…"_

"_te amo… y no puedo cambiarlo…"_

"_Hace poco… padre me dijo que estaba comprometida con un hombre… no recuerdo su nombre…"_

"_¿lo sabias… mí amado¿Sabias que me habían comprometido con alguien mas… y confundido, decidiste que tener un esposo exitoso seria mi felicidad?"_

"_¿padre tuvo que ver con esa idea?"_

"… _Shinji… ¿Qué me hiciste que no puedo olvidarme de tu sonrisa?... te esperare… tengo la certeza de que regresaras hecho todo un hombre… un hombre merecedor de la aceptación de mi padre… por que ahora se que el siempre te odio dentro de su corazón… por la forma en que me miraba cuando hablaba de ti… como si fuera una loca por amarte…"_

"_Quizás tiene razón, estoy loca…"_

"_estoy loca por amar a un hombre que claramente me dijo 'no te amo' y que se fue y no ha enviado ni una sola carta para mi…"_

"_Eternamente tuya; Rei Ayanami… una chica feliz de no tener el apellido 'Ikari' y triste por que no estas"_

Rei cerró su diario y lo oculto en su armario, lo último que quería era que su padre lo leyera… eran hojas y hojas hablando de shinji y eso no le caería en gracia.

Suspiro, era tiempo de prepararse para conocer a su futuro esposo…

Salio al recibidor del hotel donde la esperaba su padre y juntos fueron a un restaurante muy elegante donde se encontrarían con el señor Fuyutsuki y su nieto

Al llegar encontraron al hombre sentado solo con una copa de vino en su mano.

-- Ikari, buenas noches¿Qué tal va el negocio?

-- muy bien, gracias Fuyutsuki… -padre e hija se sentaron.

-- Rei-chan, te has puesto muy hermosa… eres el vivo retrato de tu madre…

-- gracias… -contesto fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

-- ¿y tu pequeño cachorro?

-- con permiso, iré al tocador un segundo –se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa.

-- veras… ese chico… diría que es una oveja descarriada… de pronto hace varios meses se ha desentendido de las cosas de la familia y…

-- ¿y…?

-- bueno… lo sabrás cuando lo veas… además desde que termino con su ahora ex-novia… se ha convertido en una sombra de lo que era… sus emociones varían como la marea

-- ya veo… por eso aceptamos este compromiso no es así? Para que ambos se complementen y sean felices… -dijo Gendo de forma jovial.

-- si… creo que tienes razón… solo estoy preocupado ¿esta bien obligarlos a casarse cuando ni siquiera se conocen?

-- así es mejor Fuyutsuki… se ven obligados a estar juntos por respeto a nosotros, cuando menos se lo esperen estarán disfrutando de la compañía del otro y se olvidaran de que es un matrimonio arreglado…

-- ¿y cuando piensas que es bueno que se casen?

-- un año… tal vez menos…

-- ya veo… creo que esta bien…

Gendo sonrió hacia sus adentros… manipular a ese viejo era casi demasiado fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-- asuka... por favor... –hablo alguien desde la otra línea del celular de la pelirroja

-- no, diablos! ha pasado demasiado tiempo... ¡te dije que no antes y te lo vuelvo a decir!

-- en verdad… es tu ultima palabra… verdad… mi amor…?

-- ¡¡no me llames así¡¡Te odio!! –la chica colgó.

Shinji, del otro lado de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, se alejo de la habitación… no era un buen momento para llamarla a cenar… seguro lo golpearía nada mas verlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rei suspiro pesadamente, había hecho algo poco cortes, había escapado de la mesa nada mas fue mencionado el muchacho con el que estaba comprometida.

-- Tonta Rei… se suponía que estarías tranquila… -se seco las manos y salio del baño pero justo salía cuando choco contra el pecho de alguien.

-- ¡perdona! –dijo el muchacho sosteniéndola de la cintura cuando noto que ella perdía el equilibrio.

Rei miro hacia arriba, era un chico alto, vestido de forma muy casual pero que le sentaba de maravilla, no se lo imaginaba con un traje negro como los de su padre.

Rei extendió la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Era pintura roja.

-- oh rayos aun me quedaba… -musito al verlo- perdona es que estaba pintando antes de venir y se me hizo tarde… tu debes ser Rei…

-- ¿Cómo…?

-- mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-- entonces tu…

-- ¿el chico con el que te prometieron? así es, para bien o para mal… Soy Leonard, bueno, si me disculpas, debo lavarme la pintura de la cara… tu padre me ha mirado feo nada mas llegar, te veré en un minuto…

-- si…

El chico se perdió entrando al baño de mujeres…

Acto seguido salio del baño disculpándose y entro al de hombres.

-- él es… mi…

Por alguna razón no encajaba con el tipo de personas que su padre escogería para ella… Estaba vestido casualmente para una cena en un lugar elegante donde le presentarían a su prometida… y venia con manchas de pintura en el rostro…

Pero… parecía buena persona.

----------

En el baño el joven se lavo el rostro y quito los últimos vestigios de pintura en su cara y manos…

Saco el celular del pantalón… iba a marcar un número, pero decidió posponerlo, volvió a guardar el aparato para luego salir e ir con su abuelo, futuro suegro y claro, aquella hermosísima niña de ojos escarlata.

La cena paso sin complicaciones, hablaron de la boda y Leonard desviaba hábilmente el tema a otros mas simples y atrayentes, Rei lo miraba de vez en cuando con sorpresa y agradecimiento, él le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo cuando no los miraban, había llegado a un trato silencioso entre ellos, No habría boda hasta tratarse mutuamente y con suerte no la habría jamás (pensaba Rei) Por otro lado Leonard hacia uso de su fachada de "chico común" para comerse entero al dios de la Manipulación Gendo Ikari y a Fuyutsuki, al menos sin que estos lo notaran, Gendo casi finalizando la cena lo descubrió y trato de sacar el tema con mas ímpetu, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Leonard sonrió triunfante ante la mirada penetrante de Ikari y se ofreció a dar un paseo con Rei a solas y llevarla a casa, el padre no tuvo objeción, estaba demasiado anonadado, un chiquillo lo había derrotado, pero solo era la primera batalla.

-- ¿entonces… cual es tu excusa? –dijo cuando el fin estuvieron solos, Leonard se mantenía cerca, pero sin hacer contacto.

-- ¿Excusa¿A que te refieres?

-- ¿Por qué no te quieres casar? Soy pintor, observo muy bien y no veo en tus ojos el mínimo interés en casarte, al menos no conmigo. Si he de decirlo para que te sientas en confianza… -hizo una pausa y suspiro- estoy… enamorado de alguien mas… pero…

-- también yo… pero…

-- me dejó… -dijeron al unísono mirándose, entonces comenzaron a reír, que pequeño era el mundo….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-- Asuka… te encuentras bien? –dijo en el almuerzo el muchacho. Ese día estaban solos en casa, Kyoko se había marchado hacia horas con kaji a arreglar un asunto de negocios y Shinji había terminado su trabajo a tiempo para almorzar con la pelirroja.

-- ¿mm? Claro, por que lo dices kinder?

-- es que… hoy no me has golpeado ni llamado "idiota" es por la llamada que tuviste hace dos días…. Verdad?

Asuka se quedo en shock, el maldito fisgón la había estado espiando mientras tenia una llamada telefónica y… bueno, cabe resaltar que en ESA justa ocasión había tenido una llamada que la había dejado bastante… afectada…

La pelirroja de ojos azul cielo se levanto y fue hacia su compañero, se acerco a su cara hasta casi juntar las narices…

-- **¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!** –el golpe que le dio lo tumbo de la silla y lo dejo inconciente el resto de la tarde.

Shinji abrió los ojos, descubriéndose así mismo en el sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala principal, la cara le dolía horrores y seguramente dejaría marca por varios días.

-- Asuka… -susurro con la mirada en el techo, ese golpe le había dolido, no le importaba quien lo había movido hasta el sillón, seguramente había sido Kaji o alguien de la servidumbre que lo encontró botado en el comedor, lo que le molestaba era el ápice de dolor en la cara de la pelirroja, mas debajo de toda esa rabia y arrogancia, ella sufría, él podía sentirlo, pues era lo mismo que le paso toda su vida, excepto cuando estaba con Rei…

Se levanto, se quito la camisa y les puso unos hielos para su cara, sintió dolor al poner el hielo en la zona agredida, pero también algo de alivio, caminó hacia la habitación de Asuka, de nuevo llamaba por teléfono… decidió no esperar, tenia que hablar con ella. Justo cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta escucho un grito y el celular golpeando su cabeza con la fuerza de un misil, el celular voló en pedazos después de semejante impacto y la diana, ejem, Shinji cayó al suelo K.O. por segunda vez en un día.

-- ¡Shinji! –Grito Asuka al ver que había recibido el proyectil que originalmente iba hacia la puerta- ¡¡baka shinji que haces entrando a la habitación de una dama!! –Gruño borrando todo rastro de lagrimas con su ropa- ¿shinji…? –Se acerco a él- ¡Shinji, despierta¡Oh, dios mío!

--------------------------------------

Había pasado quizás media hora durmiendo, entre abrió los ojos para ver a una persona llamándole, quizás eran los golpes en la cabeza o lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero entre la nebulosa de su mente semiinconsciente podía ver a Rei… seguro era un sueño, como mucho otros

Estiro la mano y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, "Rei" pareció aliviada de verlo conciente, mientras Shinji le sonríe y la miraba como solo se puede mirar a alguien que amas con el corazón.

-- te amo tanto… -susurro shinji, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él, entonces le planto un beso que mostraba todo el amor, toda la añoranza, todo su deseo contenido.

Asuka quedo de piedra cuando Shinji la abrazo y se congelo aun mas cuando sintió sus suaves labios contra los propios, a los 3 segundos pensó en golpearlo, a los 5 segundos se dio cuenta que le gustaba el beso y a los 7 segundos estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma dulzura, mientras su corazón lloraba recordando el pasado, algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que esos sentimientos no eran para ella, y como podrían serlo, si apenas conocía al muchacho, pero decidió… darle y darse el gusto… después de todo ella también extrañaba, ella también deseaba… algo de cariño...

Lo abrazo como si el alma se le fuera a escapar y lo poco que hacia por resistirse se convirtió en entrega, el beso continuo… y se volvió mas intenso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de autor: Quería hacerlo mas largo, pero como soy cruel lo deje aquí¿Qué quieren que pase? Muejejeje…. Muejejejejee…

sorry por la tardanza... han pasado demasiadas cosas...

la mitad dle tiempo se me borro el cassette y no sabia que poner, la otra mitad fueron "esas cosas"

hoy no hay omake, no tengo mucho... algo para hacer Omake...

si, ya supe lo que es Omake... no gracias a ustedes xDD

broma xD

¿o no?


	8. VII: Sentimientos

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y ¿esparcimiento?. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok?

**::Capitulo Septimo::**

Cuando Shinji abrió los ojos su mente se lleno de las imágenes de la noche pasada con Asuka, ella dormía a su lado, apartada unos centímetros. Él pensó en Rei, ¿con ella hubiera despertado abrazándola? Seria incomodo estar así demasiado pero… algo dentro le decía que eso seria maravilloso. Rei… Rei…

Asuka musito algo entre sueños que quiso ser una palabra pero no alcanzo a serlo. Shinji se levanto suavemente para no despertarla y se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos… ¿Qué había pasado?

Obviamente no habían estado charlando, nada mas al ver la ropa tirada por todo el cuarto y el estado de desnudes de ambos. Se había acostado con Asuka, había tenido su _primera vez_ con la pelirroja que apenas conocía cuando nunca había pasado nada con Rei, eso le hizo sentirse mal, como si la hubiera traicionado.

Se levanto, tomo su ropa y fue a la salida.

-- Shinji… -la voz de Asuka lo paró, a pesar de escucharse aun adormilada, su tono era serio.- lo que paso…

Él volteo y le sonrío de perfil.

-- No te preocupes. También lo sentí. –dijo y se marcho, cerrando la puerta despacio.

Asuka se quedo petrificada en su sitio las ultimas palabras de Shinji habia barrido con sus debilitadas defensas como si fueran de polvo, golpeando su aun sangrante corazón con una crueldad sobre humana. Enterró la cara en la almohada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, recordando el rostro masculino que sacudía su mundo.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Leonard abrazaba suavemente a Rei en un sillon de plastico estilo playa, juntaron sus cabezas y suspiraron con total ternura, se veian perdidamente enamorados y no era para menos, despues de todo habian pasado varias semanas desde que se conocieran aquella noche en el restaurante y Leonard habia pasado a vivir en el Hotel Ayanami por acuerdo de Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

Ahora mismo estaban en el lago artificial interior, el cielo estaba claro y el lago, como siempre, muy frio. Ellos descanzaban sentados sobre una manta muy juntos, después de haber disfrutado un relajante día de campo.

-- ¿Ya se fue? –susurro Rei bastante sonrojada mientras el joven miraba discretamente.

-- si, acaba de marcharse… -Leonard dejo pasar unos segundos mas abranzados y la solto, alejándose respetuosamente.- maldito viejo paranoico… tu padre es un maniaco ¿sabias? –Rei rio mientras se alisaba la blusa.

-- Si, me lo has repetido cada día desde que vives aquí… jaja

Leonard hizo una mueca y Rei rió más, desde que Leonard habia llegado a su vida habia vuelto a sonreír, tenian una conexión especial e intensa, no era como amor o deseo. Eran amigos, almas gemelas con el mismo dolor y el mismo anhelo; recuperar al amor que se les habia escapado.

-- Si ese viejo no para de hostigarme terminare golpeándolo, en serio. Si sigue así no podré encontrar el paradero de Shinji en un buen rato, ¡no me deja salir de aquí casi nunca!

-- El señor Fuyutsuki le ha pedido que te impida volver a pintar, recuerda que ese fue el trato para quedarte aquí.

-- puff… quizas le puedan cortar las manos al artista pero ¡jamas apagaran su espiritu!

-- Ese no es el punto

-- lo se… Debo encontrar a Shinji, por lo que me has contado, te mintió al marcharse. -suspiró.

-- Leo… muchas gracias…

-- de nada preciosa, para eso están los amigos.

Rei repentinamente le lanzo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, el impulso los hizo irse hacia atrás, la muchacha quedo sobre Leonard, respirando en su cuello y haciéndole erizar los pelos de todo el cuerpo. Ella se separo un poco para mirarlo y sus narices se rozaron.

-- que… ejem.. que sucedió, volvio Gendo? –susurro bastante turbado y, para que mentir, excitado por la cercana respiración de la chica.

-- no… -dijo Rei seria y tímidamente, parecía un ángel nevado, tierna, blanca casi albina y con una inocencia en sus rasgos que golpeaba como un guante de seda los sentidos mas profundos y sensibles.

Rei beso a Leonard sutilmente, sus labios fueron pétalos rosados sobre la boca masculina, los sentidos de Leonard se dispararon con violencia, la sujeto de la cintura y la beso con sensualidad y entrega, las puntas de sus lenguas se tocaron apenas, una pequeña muestra de amor. Al separarse con un sonido húmedo casi imperceptible, se miraron largamente a los ojos.

El contrato estaba intacto.

El plan seguía su curso… ¿o no?

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Diario... soy una tonta, lo se, mira nada mas lo que hice, siento que le he traicionado, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, sabes a que me refiero, mis impulsos se adueñaron de mi, es por él, y al mismo tiempo por el otro, siento que me vuelvo loca, sola rodeada de personas superficiales.

Seguro te preguntas de que hablo, juro que lo hice por amor... si, si, por amor, yo, la misma, hablando de amor, pero no, no por Shinji, si no por la acción, me siento perdida y..."

-- ¡¡¡SCHEISSE!!! -asuka golpeo el teclado, lo arranco de un movimiento y lo lanzo lejos, hacia la pared.- no puedo creérmelo...

la alemana se abrazo a si misma, se sentía molesta, avergonzada y extrañamente _sucia _y excitada al mismo tiempo. Maldijo otra vez y se desnudó, el solo roce de la piel la hacia estremecerse, estaba muy sensible, tanto emocional como físicamente. Se metió a la ducha y le abrió al agua fría sin pensárselo, ahogo un chillido y se aguanto las ganas de tocarse para relajar su excitación, no quería pensar en shinji ni en nadie mas.

Al salir de la ducha olio un perfume masculino muy conocido, la colonia barata que usaba shinji, arrugo la nariz con molestia y lo buscó, el cuarto estaba vacío, pero distinto. Las teclas que estaban regadas por todo el suelo alfombrado y los trozos del teclado plástico estaban ahora en el pequeño bote de basura al lado del ordenador y arriba, en la mesita, una cajita de post-day con un baso de agua.

-- al menos me ahorraste el dinero, pero no la vergüenza, kinder. -los agarro y se zampo las dos pastillas de un jalon, recordando a su pesar, que usualmente, cuando se las tomaba, tenia relaciones con su pareja todo el dia, la noche y la tarde siguiente sin pararse ni a comer para "aprovecharlas", azotó el baso contra la mesa pensando con mas rabia y sin evitarlo, aquellas tardes incansables, pero claro, él le aguantaba el trote ¿o cabalgata?

Gruñó.

-- mierda te extraño tanto... -musito con los puños apretados y casi instantáneamente se volteo la cara con una bofetada que dejo su linda carita enrojecida- no vuelvas ¡JAMAS! A decir semejante estupidez... -se dijo a si misma, roja de rabia y al borde de las lagrimas.- mierda... -derrotada, se dejo caer en la cama y dejó a la ola de recuerdos golpear su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una toalla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shinji apretó sus rodillas avergonzado mientras Kyoko, frente a él, arrugaba la frente y hacia una mueca de rabia.

-- espera un momento... repítemelo.. ¡¿tú QUE?! -explotó y shinji se sintió gusano- maldita sea te doy MI confianza y mira como me PAGAS!! no! No lo entiendo! ¡¿Demonios, pero en que estabas pensando que podrías hacerlo sin repercusiones y así como así, solo porque se te antojaba?! ¡¡IMBECIL!!

Shinji estaba blanco, su expresión era de terror. Luego Kyoko se relajo y continuo hablando por teléfono mas tranquila.

-- Si, Kaji, nos vemos mañana, salúdamela... -colgó- mierda que irresponsable... lamento que me vieras explotar así Shinji, Kaji se encontró con una ex y... han estado recor-dándose, vendrá hasta mañana, lamento que el trabajo se atrase pero lo aprecio demasiado y siempre se recupera... en fin, puedes tomarte la tarde también... ah, querías decirme algo, ¿no?

-- ¡NO! Claro que no, para nada, le juro que nada ¡jajaja! ¿confesarle algo? Claro que no!

-- emmm... pero dijiste que... ¿seguro que nada?

-- ¡nadanadaparanada!

-- mmmmm... -Kyoko estrechó los ojos y perforó a shinji con una mirada inquisitiva que le asusto, Shinji la contemplo temeroso, como un mono ante el jaguar que esta apunto de devorarlo, un jaguar experimentado y sabio que fácilmente puede penetrarlo, arrancarle la piel, los músculos e ignorar la sangre, buscando la verdad en la esquina mas recóndita de su mente, devorándola- ¡ok! Tengo una junta, llegare tarde adiós! -Kyoko tomó su bolso y salio tranquilamente por la puerta.

Shinji estuvo apunto de desmayarse, por un momento se sintió moribundo, anestesiado, pero al final se quedo solo, empapado en sudor, con primeros síntomas de deshidratación y posible trastorno neurológico.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Kaji colgó el teléfono con su sonrisa de galán tatuada en el rostro, se vería genial de no ser por el ojo en tinta que le punzaba constantemente de dolor y orgullo herido.

-- todo listo, no iré hasta mañana, genial ¿no? -hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevo la mano al ojo lastimado- déjame decir otra vez que tu derecha es bellísima...

-- te lo mereces por tener el descaro de intentar ligarme después de haberte ido con una puta colegiala.

-- Ella iba a la universidad... además, mira ahora quien esta en la cama desnuda.

-- Kaji, cielo ¿quien se tiro a quien, eh? Quien se tiro a quien... -ronroneo con voz sensual.

-- ja por favor, es obvio que caíste ante... ante...

La mujer de melena oscura levanto la pierna suavemente, dejando que la sabana de algodón se deslizara por su pierna, descubriéndola hasta llegar apenas a tapar la sexualidad, al mismo tiempo, usando las manso hábilmente se descubría el pecho, primero mostrando un escote y luego casi descubriéndolos, rozando su cuello con sus uñas cortas y pintadas de tono bajo. Kaji no se pudo resistir y se tiro sobre ella.

-- eres una zorra, Misato... -susurro respirando su aliento.

-- y tu un taimado babeante -le río en la cara y le agarro el miembro erecto para guiarlo a donde debía estar.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

-- espera, espera! -cortó un acalorado y ebrio Touji la historia- ¿Kaji, cabron, porque metes tu historia perversa en la historia de shinji, eh?

-- seh! No queremos escuchar tus brincoteos sexuales, todos sabemos que te falta cobrar para ser un prostituto. -apoyo Kensuke, ocultando su erección por la imagen de una Misato desnuda y caliente.

-- jah! Hipócritas, bien que les ha de haber crecido nariz en el pantalón, cabrones, se que les encantó. Pues la historia de shinji se va haciendo mas y mas amanerada conforme la cuenta, asi que me aburrí, estoy muy viejo y muy ebrio para escuchar eso, si quisiera ver amores imposibles, veria las novelas de las 8 con Misato... la cual por cierto, no quiero que vean con ojos de perversidad en mi presencia, okey? -les soltó una mirada fria e irritada a sus compañeros. Éstos por su parte estallaron en carcajadas mientras Kaji se dedicaba a beber de nueva cuenta.

-- estoy de acuerdo -dijo shinji con una mueca -demasiado romantiquita pero que puedo decir... asi son las cosas... asi me las contaron a mi y solo las acoplo a mi propia historia para que quede chula.

-- y se te da genial la historia. -dijo Touji soñando con su novia

-- mándala a un programa de casos de al vida real, seguro te al avientan por la cabeza. -dijo Kaji nuevamente, hastiado con tanta melosidad- propongo que nos larguemos, es tarde y no creo que la historia de shinji mejore, seguro que se vuelve mas y mas sufrida con el tiempo, tengo nauseas de pensarlo nada mas.

-- cabrón, arruinas la fiesta -le golpeo Kensuke.

Shinji tomo una botella y la vacío precariamente sobre los vasos de cristal, llenándolos apenas.

-- una ultima copa y nos vamos -grito contento, tomando el baso y zampándose el licor limpio apenas haciendo mueca, los demas le imitaron y se levantaron meneándose como árboles en un vendaval.- por nuestras mujeres y el amor que nos brindan, que es como un raysho de sool en la mañanaa -dijo el tambaléate shinji, empinándose el vaso vacío.

-- siiii, brindemos por ellas!

-- esto me suena a una canción... -dijo touji

-- gay... -bufó Kaji apurando su bebida para irse.

**::Continuara::**

**¿como? **

**es un secreto! XD**

**deberan esperar otros CINCO AÑOS PARA SABER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**es broma xD**

**soy un hombre cruel... debo agradecer a todas esas lectoras hermosas que me dejaron reviews y pusieron en favoritos durante estos 5 años de ausencia, por ellases que continuo esto y continuare lo mas pronto que pueda. Este capitulo lleva dias terminado, lamentablemente mi falta de internet y dinero me tienen jodido. **

**entre otros detalles me case y tendre un hijo.**

**ahora saben porque no hay dinero.**

**jajajaja**

**un abrazo.**


	9. VIII: Un amigo, un amante

**AYANAMIS'S HOTEL**

**VIII**

**Un amante, un amigo, un sentimiento, un impacto**

Bajó del taxi y cruzo las puertas giratorias del hotel Ayanami, en la recepción, junto Maya, se encontró a Gendo Ikari que le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca. Maya por otro lado le sonrió cálida y tímidamente, como de costumbre.

-- Shinji, acércate. Firma aquí, y aquí, y aquí...

el interpelado sonrió ampliamente, su firma al lado de la de Rei significaba que oficialmente ellos eran los dueños del hotel Ayanami.

-- Mi esposa quiso que construyera este hotel... y durante muchos años, mientras aumentaba mi poder y después de su muerte, me cegué encerrado en el trabajo... es tiempo de salir al mundo y seguir adelante, es solo un hotel lleno de recuerdos, ahora quiero que ustedes construyan los suyos aquí...

-- Gracias Gendo.

-- de nada, hijo.

Ambos se sonrieron, no eran tan diferentes, enloquecidos por las mujeres Ayanami.

Shinji subió las escaleras de dos en dos, lleno de energía y vigor (y alcohol) entro a la habitación y se lanzo de boca en la cama, al lado de su futura esposa.

-- ¿Como estuvo la despedida.?

-- bieeen, me pusieron a contarle nuestra historia, pero Kaji se aburrió ¡y en la mejor parte de la historia!

-- seguramente te detuviste nuevamente en las partes dramáticas y suaves.

-- no, que va. Me concentre en mi acostón la super modelo Asuka Langley ¡wow!

Por toda respuesta recibió un libretazo en la cabeza que le hizo reír. Estaba tan feliz.

-- cuéntamela.

-- eh?

-- la historia. Me gusta como la cuentas...

Shinji se puso sobre ella y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

-- claro mi vida...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shinji bebió su café negro de un trago, amargo y espeso, Y miró a su interlocutor. Era un hombre corriente, pero no común. Vestía modestamente, de colores oscuros, tenia el cabello largo peinado hacia atras, una sonrisa suave y sincera mezclada con unos ojos calculadores e intuitivos.

-- así que... tu eres el novio de Asuka... _Daniel_, dijiste, ¿cierto?

-- Ex novio y si, es correcto... disculpa por citarte de esta manera, es que cuando me entere que vivías en la casa de Kyoko Zeppelin... no pude resistirme a conocerte...

-- y... ¿que quieres?

-- ¿tienes un amorío con Asuka?

Shinji se atraganto con su saliva y empezó a toser , cuando los espasmos pararon, se limpio la vista nublada y llorosa para ver mejor a su acompañante tan indiscreto, esperaba ver una exprecion de furia contenida, de celos, en vez de eso vio una profunda tristeza en los otros ojos masculinos, sin quererlo, se sintió identificado.

-- no, no tenemos nada... estoy seguro que ella...

-- gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor -le cortó- pero conozco a Asuka, es muy fácil para ella llevarse a la cama a alguien que le gusta y por otras muchas razones, por despecho, por rabia, por orgullo. Para ella el sexo no es solo emoción también es arma y desahogo... si no eres tu, será otro.

Hubo una pausa incomoda, Shinji se sintió mal por aquel sujeto, si entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver como pedazos de su corazón resbalaban desde su pecho como un manantial, gota a gota, trozo a trozo.

-- Considerare que por vergüenza, me has mentido, y sinceramente espero que seas tu el objeto de su desfachatez y no cualquier otra persona. Pareces respetable y noto que estas enamorado, pero no de mi pelirroja.

-- ¿c-como...?

-- los animales comunes nos reconocemos...

Apretó los dientes y considero que tenia razón, a el también se le estaba desprendiendo el corazón, hacia ya mucho tiempo que había dejado a Rei, la vida ajetreada viviendo en una mansión y tener el favor y la gracia de una dama distinguida le habían hecho olvidar el tremendo esfuerzo que hacia y la razón de este.

-- Su nombre es Rei... es hija de Gendo Ikari, el dueño de la cadena hotelera Ikari...

-- parece que te gustan los peces difíciles de pescar... eso me agrada, y veo que no te rindes... pero ¿porque no estas con ella, acosándola y declarandole tu amor a los cuatro vientos.?

-- Su padre me amenazo y me dijo que jamas podría darle una vida digna a su hija, yo no tenia dinero, vivía con el como un arrimado y trabajaba como uno mas de sus empleados con un sueldo miserable que compensaban apenas las propinas. Yo le dije a ella que me largaba... que no soportaba mas, que lo nuestro era una ridiculez y que... que... no la amaba...

Shinji apretaba la taza con todas sus fuerzas, sus lagrimas caían desde su nariz y se mezclaban con los restos del café, gimió, y lloro un poco mas fuerte, apretando la mandíbula para que no se el escapara un grito.

-- vaya idiota.

Shinji lo miró desconcertado. Esperaba lastima, patadas verbales y rebajar sus emociones, pero no aquella simple, sincera y descarada apreciación.

-- solo un tonto se iría con mentiras, eso de "si la amas déjala ir" es una tontería, si ella te ama, te esperara, aun que le digas que te vas con otra mujer, el amor no se esfuma con palabras, solo se lastima y le haces doler aun mas... Seguramente, después de tanto tiempo, Rei aun sigue llorando por las noches y soñando contigo... puedo fácilmente imaginarla completamente... -la alarma de un bipper lo interrumpió.

-- lo siento, me necesitan con urgencia.

-- Kyoko al rescate...

-- jaja... oye... termina la frase... ¿como la imaginas?

-- la imagino tirada en su recamara con su cabello corto y claro alborotado... con los ojos rojos de llorar... tan rojos como su iris... no es una imagen linda...

Shinji se mordió el labio y salio del Café y empezó a caminar. Al poco andar, se volteo rapidamente con solo una idea en mente: nunca le dio las características a él.

-- ¡Daniel!

Por toda respuesta, él se subió a un taxi y lo saludo, despidiéndose.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Un estruendoso sonido como un trueno que cae encolerizado sobre la tierra, partiendo, quemando, sangrando la rais de la existencia con orgullosa furia, un poder que maravilla y asusta de tal manera que su sonido nunca se olvida, el trueno, antepasado del arma de fuego, creación del hombre que avergüenza a la naturaleza pues sirve solamente para herir, emulando la potencia del grito del trueno y el impacto mortal del rayo. Una replica maldita de frió acero forjado.

Siempre seguido por el aullar atormentado de una sirena, aquella ninfa marina, cuyo canto imposible de ignorar siempre era la antesala de las desgracias. Digno nombre para aquel canto ruidoso e incesante, sirena, como las asesinas de hombres.

El blanco de las paredes, colores cremas suaves y relajantes. Entumecedores, colores que hacen que los hombres tiemblen, mezclado con el aroma de la enfermedad y la muerte, olores tan sutiles, que son fácilmente ignorados, pero nunca, jamas son pasadas por alto las sensaciones de miedo y ganas de huir, el llanto desconsolado de una viuda a lo lejos. Los gritos de una mujer divina, tendría que ser modelo, pero sus ojos había la furia de una guerrera, y dicha valkyria gritaba por el derecho de ver a su madre, opacando los gritos de otros dolientes sin esfuerzo.

-- ¡déjenme entrar! ¡¡Debo verla!! ¡¡soy su hija maldita sea!!

-- señorita, por favor, cálmese, ¿como se llama su madre?, no puedo decirle en donde esta si no me dice su nombre. -la enfermera repetía por enésima vez, asustada, pero escudada por un guardia de seguridad.

-- Sohryu Kyoko Zeppeling. -vocifero Shinji desde la entrada del hospital, apurando el paso hacia Asuka y agarrándola de la muñeca para brindarle tranquilidad y apoyo. Detrás de él, estaba Kaji.

-- Habitación 202, por favor... -anuncio la enfermera a Shinji y luego le susurro a Asuka- tranquilícese por favor

-- Calma Asuka, vamos.

-- gracias por llamarlo, Kaji... -musito Asuka entre hipeos, con Shinji encargándose de la situación, podía darse el lujo de llorar un ratito.

-- vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos ¿que sucedió?

-- un maldito asaltante...

-- ya veo...

Al entrar en la habitación, estaba la siempre deslumbrante Kyoko, pero no tan deslumbrante, pálida, frágil, envuelta en mantas de colores pálidos tan pálidos como su piel, tenia un morado en al mejilla derecha, la habitación era horrible, no por el mal estado o malos cuidados, si no por el hecho de ser una habitación de hospital, hedionda a desinfectante y con aquella invisible esencia a muerte.

Lentamente, el efecto del sedante inyectado tiempo atrás dejó de hacer efecto. Kyoko abria los ojos lentamente.

-- hija... -susurro la mujer.

-- hola mami... -la pelirroja estaba aliviada, la bala, según había oído, había entrado en el pecho en un lugar muy difícil de sacar, un poco mas adentro y se incrustaba en la espina dorsal, dejándola mas que paralitica.

-- la próxima vez... llevare en... mi cartera... dinero... ¡puto ladrón!...

-- la dama mas rica no tenia ni una centavo en su bolso... que curioso detalle... -dijo Kaji dándoselas de muy calmado y burlón, pero sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas de alivio.

-- Señora Kyoko... ¿se siente bien? -susurro shinji desde atrás.

-- si... gracias shinji... ¿podrían darnos unos minutos a solas, Asuka, Kaji? -ambos asintieron y salieron respetuosamente- creo... creo que vía Rei... cuando estaba inconsciente...

-- ¿que? -musito incredulo el ojiazul

-- ya sabes, esas experiencias de muerte donde te vas volando como si hubieras fumado mucho hachís.

-- emmm ¿...usted fuma ha hachís?

-- emmm... nou.... ¡como sea! La vi, tal como la describiste, aun que... el pelo un poco mas largo... los ojos llorosos enrojecidos...

Shinji bajo la cabeza y sintió un estremecimiento de dolor, hacia apenas un rato, un joven hombre que decía ser el Ex de Asuka había descrito exactamente así los ojos de Rei ¿casualidad?

-- debes ir a verla... Shinji.

-- no, ya se lo dije, no puedo ir a verla hasta tener un empleo fijo y el dinero para darle la vida que se merece...

-- Shinji no baka... tonto... YA tienes un empleo fijo, no pienso dejarte ir... dentro de poco, Kaji pasara a ser mi socio y tu te encargaras de su trabajo, Asuka vive bien por su cuenta, compartimos casa, pero ella se mantiene totalmente, no quiere continuar con mi negocio y está Kaji... que es como un hermano para mi... y estas tu... que primero fuiste como mi segundo hijo, (descanse en paz, por poco lo visito) pero después de tantos momentos juntos ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No importa... no me recuerdas a mi hijo, tu te has convertido en un hijo para mi, shinji... me has traído tantas alegrías... has unido a mi familia, Asuka ya no esta sumergida en su deprecion y su trabajo, Kaji ha estado saliendo regularmente con Misato... Nos has cambiado a todos, para bien.

Shinji, conmovido, abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero se el vino una idea a la mente que lo taladró. Y la dijo con convicción.

-- no fui yo, señora Kyoko... el amor de ustedes por ustedes... el amor llama al amor... y mi amor hizo reaccionar al suyo. Agradezcan a si mismos, pues siempre se han amado con la misma intensidad desde que llegue a vivir a su casa... Cuando se recupere, quiero que me acompañe.

Kyoko sonrió.

-- de acuerdo... ahora déjame descansar, tengo mucho sueño... -cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente cayo dormida.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Leonard abrió la puerta de una patada y entro como un huracán enfurecido.

-- ¡¿como que se adelanta la boda?! ¡¡estas loco, Gendo!!

-- Se adelante y punto, pasado mañana empieza la ceremonia, puse a los mejores organizadores para que estuviese lista.

-- imbécil, que carajos te crees?!

-- me creo el organizador de tu boda, Leo. ¿crees que no lo se? Has estado buscando a Shinji durante meses! ¿quien sabe si desde antes? Me enorgullece que seas mi yerno, eres un manipulador hijo de perra, te ira bien en la compañia cuando yo no esté.

Leo golpeo el escritorio con las palmas abiertas y lo miro peligrosamente cerca. Sonrio como un enfermo mental.

-- Todas son mentiras... ¿descubriste que Rei esta embarazada, cierto?

Gendo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Leo sonrió con mayor cinismo.

-- todo eso de Shinji, es una excusa para que no vean a tu hermosa hija con un vientre de embarazo antes o durante la boda... que conveniente ¿dirás que nacerá _Sietemesino_?

Leo comenzó a carcajearse en la cara de Ikari y antes de irse le tiró de un empujón todos los papeles del escritorio.

Al cerrar la puerta de un azoton Leo vio a Rei con los ojos llorosos.

-- ¿como... pudiste decirle...?

-- tenia que joderlo de alguna manera. Venga, vamos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Corrieron hacia el elevador y mientras subia escucharon claramente un grito enfurecido, como de un animal rabioso, delirante.

_-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-- tenemos menos tiempo del que creí... -Leo apretó la mano de la chica, la jalo hacia su pecho y la besó. Ella le respondió tímidamente- es para darnos fuerza.

-- ehh... claro...

Llegaron a la habitación de Rei y Leo la volvió a besar, maldiciendo la adrenalina que lo excitaba mas de lo que debería. Recogieron unas cuantas cosas que lo metio todo en sus maletas, todas eran cosas de Rei, cosas que necesitaria. El solo necesitaba dinero apra comprar pinturas. Abrio al ventana y la dejó salir.

-- Bajaremos por las escaleras de incendios ten cuidado. Si, confía en mi, te llevare donde podrás estar feliz. No mas ataduras. Volaras libre, angelito.

-- ¡¡¡REI, LEONARD!!! -Gendo tumbo la puerta cerrada con su hombro y empezo a registrar el cuarto, era muy grande para bajar por la escalera de incendios y alcanzarlos. Así que llamo a seguridad mientras regresaba al elevador.- Necesito que todos vayan al callejón en el ala oeste del hotel, Leonard esta raptando a mi hija Rei, necesito que los ¡DETENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!

Leonard saltó primero hacia el suelo del callejón y luego de poner las maletas en el suelo Rei cayo en sus brazos y fue depositada suavemente de pie en el suelo.

-- ALTO!!

-- ¡¿llamo a seguridad?! ¡¡Esta loco ese hombre!!

-- ¡¡es mi padre y TU lo volviste loco!! -le recrimino Rei.

-- ¿Rei... tu me levantaste la voz? Vaya, finalmente aprendes a expresar tus emociones, ya me habia cansado.

-- ¡cállate! -dijo toda roja- ¡¡cuidado!!

un guardia de seguridad salto sobre leonard pero con el oportuno aviso de Rei, el chico pudo esquivarlo y darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo en el suelo.

-- blandito... -una macana de otro guardia se estrello en su cabeza. Leonard trastabillo y giro con la cara desencajada en furia.- Hazte a un lado Rei...

estrelló la suela de su zapato en la cara del guardia y lo golpeo en el suelo hasta que lo dejó inconsciente, los tres guardias que lo rodearon seguidamente estuvieron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando "oh mis bolas!" repetidamente. Un ultimo y solitario guardia que corría hacia el callejón fue interceptado justo cuando daba un giro cerrado para encontrarse frente a frente de Leo que le agarro los testículos atraves del pantalón sin ningún pudor y se las apretó.

-- Silba y te suelto. ¡silba puto! ¡SILBA!

El guardia desesperado intento hacerlo pero solo salia aire de su boca, y el sudor que le escurría lo hacia aun mas difícil. Como castigo por no hacer lo pedido, Leo le reventó una botella vacía en la cabeza que lo dejo K.O.

-- Vayámonos Rei. Y no me mires así, se que soy muy chulo pero no es para tanto -justo al dar la vuelta se encontró con fuyutsuki, fumando un cigarrillo de apariencia extraña.- ¡¿abuelo?! ¡¡estas fumando hierba!!

-- LEO!!! cof cof!! no!! que va!! cof cof... es... es... ¡medicinal!

-- ¡¡y no me invitas viejo tacaño!!

-- Leo deja de entretenerte!!

-- ...me encanta cuando me hablas así preciosa jajaja ¡corre!

-- es medicinal!!! no le digas a tu madre!!

El plan era pasar por enfrente del hotel Ayanami, según el cronometro, Gendo aun no habría llegado, asi que corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la parada de taxis que estaba justo del otro lado de la calle. En eso pararon, o mas bien, Leonard se detuvo y vio incrédulo a una mujer en silla de ruedas justo delante del hotel. La mujer también lo miro incrédula, una joven bajó de la limusina y también se le quedo mirando a Leo atónita.

-- Kyoko-san... Asuka... -dijo incrédulo Leo

-- Leonard... -Asuka enseguida miro a los jóvenes que, agitados, estaban tomados de la mano.

-- Daniel-kun... -Kyoko le miraba asombrada, pero por razones distintas a las de Asuka.

-- ¡Daniel! -Shinji había cerrado al cajuela de la limusina y también se le había quedado mirando a Leo.

-- ¡¡Shinji!! -gritó ahogada Rei.

-- ¡¡REI!! -vocifero Gendo al salir del hotel.

-- mierda... -susurro Leo

_**...Continuara...**_

**_En su proximo episodio dentro del Hotel Ayanami..._**

**_Una serie de fuertes conversaciones golpearan a un motivado Shinji. _**

**_Un terrible accidente hace a dos hombres llorar..._**

**_Un hombre con un corazon de hielo, deja que la calidez del amor llegue finalmente..._**

**_todo esto y mas... en el hotel Ayanami..._**

Que ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

si si si, hice un capitulo en poco tiempo ¿increible no? es un poco mas largo que los otros (creo) pero igual no es mucho, 8 hojas en word con letra no. 11 verdana.

dejenme muchos reviews no sean oj.... XD

y pasen a leerse "No soy un Angel" y descargen las canciones del autor de dicho titulo XD

nos veremos pronto

aurrevoir!!


	10. IX: El barco del amor

**HOTEL AYANAMI**

Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax y hago esto con fin de entretenimiento. Mi punto es que: no cobro. No me demanden. ¿ok? No tengo dinero...

**::Capitulo Noveno::**

- es un alivio, ¿verdad? Kyoko-san...

- ¿sabes? Una persona no atesora realmente lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

- ¡tu no has perdido nada, madre!

Kyoko los miro tristemente; Asuka, shinji... sus hijos. Eran jóvenes no sabían nada. Luego miro hacia abajo, sus piernas muy juntas estaban inmóviles. Luego, sin quererlo, miro a las piernas de Asuka, jóvenes y firmes, se sintió envidiosa de su edad. Aún podía escuchar la noticia del doctor cuando le pregunto...

- claro que lo perdí... mírame, si no estuviera postrada en esta silla de ruedas saldría a buscarlo! ¡ese maldito se llevo MI CELULAR!

- ¡ya te dijimos que el numero se recupera!

- ¡Se llevo mi celular!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Bueno señora, puede marcharse, no olvide venir cada semana a la rehabilitación y hacer los ejercicios en casa, tenemos que asegurarnos de que su espalda no se esfuerce, hasta entonces, le recomendamos no levantarse a menos que sea necesario.

- gracias doctor. -el medico se marcho y madre e hija se quedaron a solas- Asuka, hija... te amo.

- _Scheisse_... no me digas que eres de esas mujeres que cambian milagrosamente después de estar casi muriendo...

- lamentablemente si...

- mierda... a ver pues... habla...

- hija, sobre tu novio...

- madre sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema... ¿no prefieres hablarme de dios y la salvación de mi alma? Eso hace la gente herida. _Meine gott_

Kyoko la miro de mala manera por unos minutos.

- Asuka, no puedes bloquear más tus emociones ¿porque discutieron? Porque terminaron...

- porque es un idiota, por eso.

- Daniel-kun te amaba.

- a... a él no le gustaba que lo llamaras así...

- ambos se enojaron, discutieron y se dijeron cosas que en realidad no sentían...

- ¿como lo sabes?

- ¿bromeas? Lo escucho toda la ciudad... Asuka... él tuvo el valor de disculparse... ¿porque no haces lo mismo?

- ¡¿porque debería disculparme?

- porque es sano... y por que aun lo amas... que te revuelques con unos cuantos y salgas a fiestas y citas no significa que no lo ames, solo haces pagar al pobre de Shinji, si vieras su carita de culpabilidad...

Asuka se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

- tu... tu...

- eres mi hija y él es un libro abierto... ¿como esperabas que no me diera cuenta?

- él va a buscar a la mujer que ama... y se marchara y no podrá estar a tu alrededor para que lo uses como vía de escape a tu realidad... llama a Daniel-kun... u olvídalo y sigue adelante.

- ya lo olvide.

- ¡deja de ser tan cerrada, maldita sea!

- ...

- llámalo... y dile que lo quieres en tu vida... ábrete a el como él se abrió a ti... ¿recuerdas el desastre de persona que era? Un amasijo de depresión y vulnerabilidad... gracias a tu influencia se volvió mas seguro de si mismo.

- ...gracias mamá.

- traje sus ropas y pertenencias, Kyoko-san... ¿Asuka... estas... estas... llorando...?

- ¿anta baka? mi madre acaba de ser dada de alta en el hospital! ¿que carajos esperabas?

Acto seguido le rompió en la cabeza una de las charolas plásticas para alimentos que estaba en la mesita de noche cercana.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

- es un alivio ¿verdad?, Kyoko-san...

- ¿sabe? Una persona no atesora realmente lo que tiene hasta que lo golpea con una charola de sólido plástico.

- si usted lo dice... -el doctor lo quito el trapo con hielo de la cabeza de shinji y lo tiro a la basura junto con los pedazos de plástico rotos.- no mas golpes en la cabeza por hoy, de acuerdo señorita Langley?

- si doctor, perdón doctor...

- bueno, Shinji levántate, necesito que metas mi maleta en el auto.

- quiero ir...

- eh?

- debo buscarla... no puedo esperar ni un segundo mas.. podrían... ¿podrían acompañarme?

Shinji las miro suplicante, Asuka sabía a lo que se refería por la anterior charla con su madre y le sonrió calidamente.

- solo si me prometes que me acompañaras también para... resolver mis problemas...

- claro...

Ambos se sonrieron, encontrando mas similitudes entre ellos de lo que habían siquiera imaginado, Asuka lo abrazó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, probablemente el ultimo que le daría a ese imbecil que se había ganado un lugarcito en su corazón, que la había ayudado tanto.

Pronto salieron del recinto y una limosina los esperaba, el chofer les sonrió y ayudo a Shinji a subir las maletas en la cajuela, también se encargo de ayudar a Kyoko a subirse sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, su espalda estaba bien, pero era mejor no arriesgarse hasta que pasaran unos días.

El elegante vehiculo se condujo por las calles centrales de la ciudad, tomó la carretera principal y aceleró rumbo a la ciudad vecina, en treinta minutos llegaron y con ayuda de Shinji y un mapa turístico, se mostró ante ellos un hermoso hotel, muy alto, la entrada tenia una puerta automática enmarcada en madera y se notaba un ambiente acogedor, desde adentro venia una suave melodía, en el lado izquierdo había un callejón donde entraban los empleados por la puerta trasera y donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia de las habitaciones superiores, también es donde estaban los contenedores de basura. En el ala derecha estaba la entrada a un estacionamiento que de lejos se notaba inmenso.

Shinji abrió al cajuela para tomar su billetera, la había olvidado entre las pertenencia de Kyoko y mientras buscaba, la dama fue asistida por el chofer, que al verla segura en su silla de ruedas, le abrió la puerta a Asuka.

Desde el callejón se escuchaba un gran alboroto, justo en la esquina estaba un anciano fumando una pipa de dudoso contenido, dos jóvenes gritaron al anciano, se armo mas alboroto y luego corrieron hacia Kyoko, que algo asustada giro al cabeza buscando a algún miembro de seguridad cercano, pero no había nadie. Maldijo y observo de nuevo a los muchachos, una era delgada de piel blanca y pálida, se veía algo mal nutrida pero tenia unos ojos hermosos que resplandecían como rubíes, su pelo era corto y estaba alborotado, se notaba rebelde y delgado.

El joven era un poco mas alto de la altura media, flaco y de rostro chispeante de emociones a flor de piel, él tomaba la mano de la chica y la ayudaba a correr más rápido sin detenerse. Se pararon en seco al verla, o más bien... él se detuvo, su pelo casi siempre peinado hacia atrás caía revoltoso sobre su rostro y sus orejas, su ropa estaba limpia, cosa extraña según lo recordaba.

- ¿Daniel-kun? -musito la mujer casi inaudiblemente.

- Kyoko-san... Asuka... -dijo incrédulo Leo

- Leonard... -Asuka enseguida miro a los jóvenes que, agitados, estaban tomados de la mano.

- Daniel-kun... -Kyoko le miraba asombrada, pero por razones distintas a las de Asuka. Miró a su hija temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Daniel! -Shinji había cerrado la cajuela de la limusina y también se le había quedado mirando a Leo, estaba en shock al verlo en el Hotel Ayanami.

- ¡Shinji! -gritó ahogada Rei.

- Re... ¿Rei-chan?

- ¡REI! -vocifero Gendo al salir del hotel.

- mierda... -susurro Leo, apretando los dientes y la mano de Rei... quiso salir huyendo, con o sin la chica, demasiada presión, demasiadas emociones, sentía su corazón apunto de estallar.

Soltó a Rei y los miró uno por uno inexpresivamente, en silencio, solo esperando.

- Rei-chan...

- ¡Shinji! -la chica salto encima de Shinji como una colegiala, abrumada de felicidad. Lloro durante los larguisimos minutos de silencio.

- Shinji, te dije que no volvieras... no puedes estar con mi hija, esta comprometida. -dijo inexpresivo, había algo perturbador en su expresión vacua, y en el hecho de que Leo tenia exactamente la misma cara vacua.

Rei lo escucho y por cada palabra su expresión se iba tornando más incrédula.

- tu... tu lo echaste.

- no tenia mas opción.

- ¡no tenias derecho!

- ¡soy tu padre!

- ¡yo lo amo!

- ¿¡TU que sabes de AMOR?

- ¡mas que tú, que ensucias la memoria de mi madre!

Gendo levanto su palma extendida y estuvo a centímetros de abofetear a Rei, pero la mano de Shinji lo detuvo, éste, calmado y serio, lo miro con un orgullo que probablemente le copio a al pelirroja.

- Gendo Ikari, gracias. -todos se quedaron sin habla- me acogiste cuando mis verdaderos padres murieron, me diste tu apellido y tu favor... además gracias a ti, conocí el amor. Por favor, no digas nada hasta que termine. Entiendo... lo que debes estar sufriendo, este tiempo alejado de aquí, he sentido la mínima parte del dolor que sentiste cuando murió Yui. La amaste tanto que simplemente te refugiaste detrás de tu caparazón, alejándote incluso de tu hija... pero ya es suficiente. -soltó la mano y esta cayo totalmente flácida y débil- Amo a Rei, y no se con quien la comprometiste ni porque, pero no me importa, la amo, y ella me ama...

- Shinji... -soltó Rei nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- además, he cumplido con lo que prometí, ahora puedo darle una vida digna a Rei, tengo un trabajo con una mujer muy importante y por alguna razón que desconozco, ella me ha cogido cariño, soy parte de su familia ahora. Por eso creo que ya no puedes impedirme que me case con Rei... pero más que no impedírmelo, preferiría tu bendición.

Gendo suspiro largamente, sus hombros cayeron y su mirada dejo de ser tan dura. Apretó los puños y se sintió enojado consigo mismo por sentirse tan derrotado.

- debe ser la vejez. Hagan lo que quieran. -dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al hotel vociferando que todos los guardias de seguridad volvieras a sus respectivos puestos.

Rei volvio a abrazar a Shinji.

- ahora entiendo todo...

- lo siento mucho, hice todo mal... lo único bueno que he hecho ha sido volver...

- Shinji-kun... esto no salio exactamente como esperaba, pero me alegro mucho de que estés ahora con Rei.

- gracias, Kyoko-san... Rei, ella es Kyoko Zeppeling, mi guía y gran amiga, ella es Asuka Langley, hija de Kyoko, ha sido un gran apoyo durante este tiempo, Kaji no ha podido venir, pero me ha enseñado todo lo que tengo que saber en mi trabajo...

- mucho gusto... bueno... él es Daniel Leonard, un amigo muy intimo y querido, ha sido mi hombro... emm.. y es o ¿era? mi prometido... te estuvo buscando todo este tiempo.

- ya veo... -Shinji lo miro fijamente, con curiosidad, ese hombre lo había buscado y lo había encontrado, aun que casi al mismo tiempo que había decidido volver, debería darle las gracias, hablarle. Pero la forma en que miraba a Asuka y viceversa no le agradaba mucho.- Rei... entremos, debo convencer a tu padre.

Al cruzar las puertas lo primero que vio shinji fue a Maya. Se saludaron enérgicamente y la mujer le mostró orgullosa su vientre hinchado por un avanzado embarazo.

- estas hermosa, Maya-san.

- y tu, shinji, ya era hora de que volvieras...

- lo siento.

Se sonrieron y pasaron hacia la oficina de Gendo, una vez frente a la puerta de éste, Shinji miro a Rei.

- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te he extrañado. -la beso suavemente apretándola contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

- no quiero que me dejes nunca mas... -suspiró la chica entre besos.

- nunca... -le sonrió con ternura- espérame por aquí, debo hablar con Gendo solo.

- si.

Rei volvió con Maya cuando Shinji desapareció en la oficina a oscuras de Gendo.

- ese ha sido el beso mas tierno y largo que he visto. -dijo maya en complicidad.

- n-nos viste...

- pues... pues si, no pude evitarlo... -ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza sonrojadas y en silencio.

Leo entro con pasos largos y expresión irritada, su boca estaba sangrando.

- ¡joder con la puta pelirroja, me cago en mis putos sentimientos!

- ¡Leo! -dijeron las chicas, Rei corrió hacia él y Maya llamo inmediatamente al medico que sabia estaba hospedado en el hotel.

- ¿que paso? -pregunto a ojiroja.

- la he besado y me rompió la boca, eso paso. -uso un pañuelo que le entrego Maya y rápidamente lo lleno de sangre.- estoy sangrando mucho...

- Leo... ¿donde esta ella?

- se ha encerrado en la limo...

- espera al medico. -Rei troto hacia la salida.

- ven aquí, chico, vamos al baño para que te laves, ahí viene el doctor.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

- Asuka, hija le has dejado terrible, se ha ido sangrando... -Kyoko intentaba convencer a su hija a que saliera y se disculpara con su ex, cosa obviamente imposible.

- ¡Pues que sangre hasta que se muera!

- Hija, entiende que nada de esto es su culpa...

- que se vaya ala mierda! No me importa lo que haga, lo golpee porque me beso el muy cabrón!

- se que eso no es verdad...

- ¡AaaarrrGGGG! ¡cierra la puerta quiero estar sola!

Rei se acerco a ella, saludo a Kyoko con un movimiento de cabeza y entro al vehiculo sin escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

Luego de media hora de que Rei contestara los insultos y rabias de Asuka con un silencio sepulcral, habló cuando la alemana quedo en silencio recuperando oxigeno.

- Leo es... una maravillosa persona... siempre me habló de su ex-novia, a la que amaba con locura, nunca pensé que esa novia estaría con mi Shinji... pude ver en tus ojos que te lastimó ver a Leo con otra chica, pero recuerda que tu también estabas con Shinji y has estado con él todo este tiempo... yo también estoy un poco celosa, quisiera preguntarte que ha sido de él, que ha hecho, quizás algún día lo haga, pero hoy no, no estoy preparada, estoy feliz solo con verlo otra vez, con saber que su corazón siempre estuvo conmigo... estoy segura que si piensas un poco, sabrás que sientes lo mismo por Leo. Cuando sus labios te tocaron... ¿no sentiste un gran escalofrió y ganas de llorar? Yo si... y eso significa que mi cuerpo anhelo estar con Shinji todo este tiempo, esperando... esperando... el tuyo también estuvo esperando por Leo... estoy segura de ello, no importa cuantas veces le hagas sangrar física o emocionalmente... él va a seguir amándote.

- yo... yo... todo eso que dices... ¡maldición! Yo no merezco tanto... amor...

- ¿porque no?

- lo he lastimado tanto... por como soy...

- esas heridas no han dejado cicatriz en su amor. Sohryu... estoy segura que si relajaras tus brazos y soltaras todo ese orgullo del que me han hablado, podrías amarlo mas fácilmente... tu orgullo no deben ser cadenas o un gran peso, tiene que ser parte de ti y tu ser, fluir junto con tus emociones, nunca permanecer estático... -Rei sonrió con ironía- es curioso que te hable yo de emociones, como si fuera una experta... creo que es sentido común o el haber estado tanto tiempo con Leo, me ha contagiado...

- gracias... -hubo una larga pausa donde las chicas se miraron- creo que hasta podríamos ser amigas ¿sabes?

Los orbes rojizos parpadearon mirando a los ahora sonrientes pedazos de cielo.

- no se porque esa idea me causa escalofríos...

- si...

Ambas se soltaron a reír

- pero me gusta...

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Shinji salio de la oficina de Gendo completamente irreconocible, tenia la ropa desarreglada, el ojo derecho hinchado y los labios enrojecidos de sangre seca, cojeaba al caminar y poco a poco llego donde Maya y Leo.

- eek! Shinji-kun! …iré por el medico otra vez...

- ¿y a ti quien te apalizo?

- Asuka ¿y a ti?

- mi suegro.

Ambos se rieron un poco, Leo hizo una mueca de dolor indescriptible y la risa de Shinji se convirtió en un doloroso ataque de tos.

- ¿entonces... eres el prometido de Rei...?

- yup... ¿y tu el amante de Asuka?

Shinji bajo la mirada furiosamente rojo.

- ¿siempre eres tan directo...?

- casi siempre... me contagio la pelirroja.

- se de que hablas...

- ...

- ...

- Shinji... estoy seguro que sabes esto pero lo diré de igual forma. Yo quiero a Rei... y se que ella me quiere a mi. -a Shinji se le hizo un nudo en el estomago- y por mucho que nos amemos, probablemente por una idea masoquista en nuestras cabezas... ella te ama mas a ti que a mi, y me pasa igual con Asuka, somos como aventureros en busca de peligro y acción, nos excita, amamos mas el peligro que la calma... o algo así. No debes preocuparte por nada más, Shinji, estoy seguro que ya convenciste a Gendo a base de puños y yo estoy mas loco por la pelirroja que nunca... entonces... tienes vía libre ¿que harás?

- ...no lo se...

Leo se movió rápido y le golpeo en la cara, justo en el ojo sano.

- te lo repetiré una vez mas... ¿Que harás? Seguirás siendo un imbecil maricón que sale huyendo a la primera oportunidad dejando al amor de su vida aun que esta no quiera... o serás un hombre que lucha por amor, necio hasta caerte a pedazos y que cada trozo roto valga la pena el sufrimiento? ¡¿eh?

- Daniel tu... -Shinji miro incrédulo como el joven frente a él estaba llorando, supo entonces que no solo le estaba gritando a él, se gritaba a si mismo.- gracias... yo estaré con Rei, siempre.

- mas te vale.

Leo le dio al espalda y se fue hacia la puerta principal, allí se cruzo con Rei.

- Rei-chan... cuida a ese imbecil de Shinji, es un idiota.

Rei lo abrazo.

- y tu cuida a esa pelirroja tuya... es mas frágil de lo que parece.

- lo se.

Se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino, Rei abrazo suavemente a su amado y le susurro con ternura cuanto lo amaba.

- Sniff... ¡que bonito0o0o0o0o0o0! -Maya y el medico habían estado mirando la escena y lloraban abrazados como Magdalenas.

- ¡¿pero que caraj...?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shinji miró a la razón de su felicidad dormida a su lado, tomo su mano y la besó, no había escuchado la historia completa, pero ¿que importaba? Sus vidas eran esa historia, y aun no estaba escrito el final…

- te amo, Rei…

- mm.. shin..ji…

Rei se sonrojó entre sueños, y Shinji sonrió mas ampliamente, el viento soplaba a su favor finalmente, ahora les correspondía a los dos mover la velas del barco llamado matrimonio hacia una isla paradisíaca, ahora, finalmente, podría amarla con todo su ser.

**::Fin::**

**Lamento la tardanza, mi... esposa, destruyo mis DVDs y mi memoria USB donde tenia el respaldo de la novela entera y tuve que re-escribir el capitulo... terrible, tambien le hecho agua y sal a mi xbox 360. vaya ataques de histeria...**

**en fin... ahi esta el final (final-mente) dejenme coments por fa =D**

**un abrazo y no sabran de mi en mucho tiempo XD**


End file.
